Fashionably Randomized Doccubus Ficlets
by EchoGalen
Summary: Title says it all, folks. Completely random. Completely unrelated. Completely awesome. ;) Doccubus. Bo/Lauren.
1. The Cold

"Nasal secretions… light in color… harsh cough…" Lauren Lewis continued to mumble the symptoms of her illness as she counted them on her delicate fingers. She was already up to her second hand, probably her overreacting mind finding symptoms that weren't there, when her girlfriend walked through the door with a steaming bowl of what looked liked internal organs. The brunette came slowly to the side of the bed, sat next to the outstretched doctor, and placed the steaming bowl in her lap.

"Okay," Bo said as she took the spoon carefully from the liquid, tapping it slightly on the rim to expel any excess material, "this will make you feel better. My mom would always give it to me when I had a cold."

"What is it?" Lauren asked lightly, peering into the bowl that was obviously _not _chicken noodle soup.

"It's a kind of broth made with chicken legs, beef, and a healthy stream of minerals and vegetables. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

The brunette's eyes flashed toward the blonde's and the latter sighed, trying to hide her disdain for the atrocious smelling broth, and said, "Bo, I don't think I have just a common cold. It may be the flu and if that's the case, I need antiviral medication. There's a bottle on the top shelf of the mirror cabinet."

Bo looked down into the broth she had spent all day preparing and back at the blonde. Smiling halfheartedly she said, "You keep antivirals in the cabinet, dear doctor?" Instead of hearing the answer, the brunette carefully put the bowl onto the side table next to the bed, and pushed herself off the mattress to the bathroom.

Opening the mirror cabinet, Bo grabbed the small brown cylinder and closed the mirror. Looking at herself in the reflected surface, why on earth would she do that, the brunette slowly walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Antivirals coming right up," She said happily, placing two of the small pills in her hand. "Oh, hold on, I'll get you some water."

"It's okay, Bo, I can swallow them with the liquid from your delicious broth you've made."

Bo's eyes widened and twinkled and she said, "Wait, really? You don't have to do that. It was silly-"

"Your mother made it for you when you were sick," Lauren said, her right hand coming to rest on her lover's, "I would be honored to taste such amazing tradition and food."

With a smile on her face, Bo put the two pills into her lover's hand and grabbed the bowl of broth from the side table. Tapping any excess liquid from the spoon, the brunette held it up slowly to the mouth of the blonde.

Lauren placed the two pills onto her tongue slowly and tried not to gulp from the approaching spoon. Closing her eyes slightly, she opened her mouth, and allowed the silver spoon entrance. Slowly wrapping her tongue and lips around the utensil, the blonde gulped the liquid down her burning throat.

Taking the spoon from her mouth, Bo asked softly, "Well, do you like it?"

"It's… it's…" Lauren said, her brown eyes slowly opening, "You know for something that smells awful, it tastes quite good."

"That's exactly what I said when my mom first made it for me." Bo smiled widely at her girlfriend's acceptance of something so precious to her, and she bent forward to place a kiss on her lover's head.

"It's going to get a lot worse in a day or two," Lauren said, a harsh cough racking her body.

"I've got the magical broth and antivirals, I think I can manage."

"I mean it, Bo, there's going to be a lot of aches and pains going around."

"And I'll still be here," Bo said, her solemn brown eyes fixed on whiskey colored ones. "Besides, if it gets too bad, I can always try to use my chi to heal you."

Lauren's eyes widened and she almost shouted, "Why don't you just use it now?"

"Well," Bo said, a finger going to her lips as she feigned thoughtfulness, "you do have a point there. I just wanted you to try the broth."

The blonde tried to punch her girlfriend in the arm playfully. "When I get better, I'm going to cook up the worst fae flu you've ever seen."

"But, dear doctor," Bo whispered, coming in close, her eyes turning an electric blue, "I would need to heal you first."

Lauren smiled that beautiful smile and leaned in close, barely touching the brunette's lips. "Yes, Bo, I think I need a lot more healing done than just a kiss." The blonde turned away slightly and faked coughed into her fist.

Bo chuckled and placed the bowl down onto the side table again. Looking back toward her girlfriend, the succubus lept.

_fin_


	2. The New Necklace

Lauren Lewis scratched the side of her head as she looked down at her notes tiredly. She had been working nonstop for more than the recommended time, something she promised her wife she would stop doing, and she hadn't had a break for more than a few hours. So when she looked up and saw her wife was still not home, Lauren reached for her phone and dialed her number.

Her wife picked up on the third ring and Lauren asked, "Babe, is everything okay?"

"Hey, Lauren. Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure, Bo? You sound distracted."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be back in a few. Bye." Bo immediately hung up, even though Lauren was about to say something, and she looked at her phone idly, tilted her head, and closed her phone.

Placing it back onto the table, she sighed and leaned back in her chair, her fingers scratching the space on her chest. When they didn't catch, Lauren's eyes flew open and she looked down at her bare chest.

"Oh," she said, remembering what that meant, "I forgot…"

The Ash's mark, the mark that enslaved her to the light fae had been gone from round her neck for almost a year now. A full year and she almost always forgot, when she had been working, that the necklace was finally gone. She had to give herself some credit, she had been wearing the same necklace for twenty four hours straight for over five years, and it was pretty decent that she only forgot sometimes; a brief reminder of her freedom. The freedom brought to her by Bo, Dyson, even Kenzi and Tamsin.

Tamsin had talked, more like threatened, the Morrigan to allow Lauren to have her life back, to let her live in peace. It had been Dyson and Kenzi who had talked to Hale, to ask him to let Lauren go. Bo was the one to make all of it happen, to make Hale and the Morrigan obey the requests of their subordinates. Bo had saved her, not alone of course, but she had saved her.

"Babe?"

Lauren jumped at the sudden noise from her entryway, and as she turned, she smiled at her wife with her hands behind her back.

"Bo, I've missed you," Lauren said, her smile reaching her eyes at her beautiful brunette wife.

"I'm sorry I was pretty short with you on the phone. I was just… well…" Bo crossed the room, her hands still behind her back, and bent down in front of Lauren. "Okay, so it's been a year, and I know the first time I tried to give you something to go around your neck, you went a little-" Bo stopped and made a face.

"Wonky," Lauren supplied.

"Wonky," Bo agreed, a smile penetrating her lips. "And since it's our anniversary this weekend, I kinda wanted…" She stopped and made another face as she pulled the small black box from around her back.

"Bo?"

"I want you to have this," She said, opening the box slowly as to savor the moment.

Lauren's eyes widened as she looked down at the ornate silver chain resting inside the box. It had no symbol hanging from it, no other object but the chain itself, and even though it didn't, it was still the most beautiful thing Lauren had ever seen.

"I- I- was going to get you like the patron saint Jude or something but I thought, since a-after the Ash's symbol and everything you wouldn't want anything like that, and I just-"

"Honey," Lauren interrupted, "I love it. It's beautiful." She caressed her wife's cheek and looked down at the necklace again. "Come on, put it on me."

Bo smiled as Lauren turned, and lifted her hair in her hands, and she put the box onto the table after she took the chain in hand. Moving her delicate fingers across Lauren's neck, she let the chain fall slightly as she hooked it behind her.

"There," Bo said just as she got done, "all pretty."

Lauren turned after lifting her fingers to caress the silver, and turned to look at her wife. Leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips, she said, "I was just about to get in the shower. I think it's a popcorn and movie night, don't you?"

Bo smiled and said, "I do. I'll be right here when you get out."

The blonde smiled and kissed her wife again before getting up and stretching. Slowly moving up the stairs, slightly watching as Bo went to the couch after closing the box and curl up, Lauren smiled as she flipped her hair. Getting into the shower, Lauren let the water cascade over her as she delicately fingered the silver chain. It was a necklace but it was different than that of the one she wore before. It did not mean indentured servitude, her freedom being obliterated, it meant something more. Something whole. The love she and Bo shared and so much more.

She smiled as she finally remembered to clean herself and thought of what she was going to get Bo for their anniversary in a few days. Not a necklace, she decided, but something as meaningful.

Lauren smiled again as she kept thinking of her present and she got out of the shower quickly; making her way back down the stairs. Finding her spot quickly, Bo had picked a science fiction movie instead of a romance one, Lauren curled up next to her side and smiled as her wife placed her arm over her shoulder. Looking up, Lauren smiled as Bo leaned down and kissed her gently, before starting up the movie for the night.

The blonde curled up tighter to her wife and let her lips rest in a smile for the rest of the night. Fingering the delicate chain the entire time.

_fin_


	3. Superhero Games

Bo Dennis and her wife were sitting upstairs in bed reading two completely different books- Bo read a very romance enticing book, while her wife read The Study of the Human Anatomy- when they heard a sudden crash and a holler come from in the downstairs living quarters. Looking at each other quickly, they both bolted from under the covers and made their way down the stairs, Bo in the lead. When the two finally got downstairs, all too aware of the possible sight they would behold, and looked around slowly to see where the cause of the ruckus was hiding at.

"To infinity and beyond," A loud voice came from a very small boy.

Snapping their heads toward the couch in the living room, Bo looked over at her wife and shrugged while she gave her an apologetic smile. Lauren rolled her eyes in response and looked back toward the living area.

"You know this is your fault," Bo whispered, looking sidelong at her wife.

"How is it my fault," Lauren asked indigently.

"If you didn't get him that costume…"

Lauren put her hands on her hips and slightly turned to the succubus. "It is perfectly normal for children his age to imprint on a famous, and heroic, superhero. It's his idol, Bo."

"Well his idol got him a visit to your doctory table," Bo whispered back, her brow slightly scrunched as she remembered the last time her son had dawned the famous superhero costume and ran around the house.

It had been innocent, at first, but he had been running around the house without any supervision and when he went into his parent's room, he left too quickly. His little feet got trapped underneath each other and he went catapulting down the last few steps of the stairs, banging his head pretty hard on the final step. Bo had been the only one home and when she heard her son go down, she was to his side immediately. Picking him up, she had gone to the light fae compound and Lauren's small clinic.

Lauren had gotten him stable quickly enough, but ever since then Bo had been very conscious about when and how their son portrayed his favorite idols.

Bo was brought out of her own thoughts when fine straight blond hair bobbed upward from the couch as her son began to bounce on the cushions.

"Lex Luthor must be apprehendable," The boy yelled, mixing up his words again as he bounced from one cushion to another, his red cape flying from behind him. His small hand was above him in a fist and, as he bounced on the couch, Bo had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"I am Lex Luthor," Lauren's voice yelled out beside Bo, her fists going to her hips as she stood in a very diabolical stance.

Ethan's head turned sharply and he pointed a very powerful finger toward his mother. "Lex Luthor must be apprehendable," He repeated as he looked toward Lauren. "Supergirl, to me!" Ethan looked toward his brunette mother and shook his hand in a 'come here' motion as Bo didn't move. "Momma, come on, she- I mean he's- gonna get you," He said, watching as Bo did not move.

"I'm going to get her, Superman!" Lauren, who saw her wife needed some intensive to play along, instantly placed her arm around her wife's neck and held her in a choke hold. It was easy as she was one inch taller than her wife but Bo, who had enough training in getting out of such holds, could get away from her easily. But…

"Oh no, Superman! I'm captured; help me," Bo cried, struggling just enough to make it look like she was in mortal danger from her evil wife.

"Unhand her, fiend!" Ethan jumped off of the couch quickly, Bo and Lauren had to stop their giggling fit they could feel coming as his whole body disappeared in front of the couch, and he quickly was beside the piece of furniture, pointing a finger at his blonde mother. "Prepare for your demise, villain!"

"Oh no," Lauren cried, releasing Bo and slowly, yet quickly to a small boy like Ethan, began to run into the kitchen as her son chased after her.

"You can't escape!" Ethan chased his mother around the kitchen island quickly, Bo right on his heels, and yelled another heroic line from the comic books he had read.

Lauren quickly ran into the living room and placed her hands around the small chair, hiding behind it as her son came into the living room. "Wait, Superman, I have my handy dandy pocket kryptonite with me! Come no closer." Lauren pulled a small rock, presumably from the kitchen island, from her pocket and held it up menacingly.

Ethan immediately stopped, looked around himself as he entered the living room, and made a show of getting onto the couch again.

Bo had to put her hand to her lips to hide her smile, and as she looked over to her wife, she saw Lauren had to do the same. Their son was just too precious sometimes.

Finally getting onto the couch Ethan pointed a finger and said, "That won't hurt me! I can fly around and grab it from you without you even knowing it. To infinity and beyond!" Mixing up his superheros again, Ethan yelled the famous Buzz Lightyear line and put his fist above his hand again. Jumping on the couch to give him some momentum, something Lauren hated him doing, he revved up to jump off it.

Thankfully his brunette mother was there in time, still playing the game, and when her son jumped out into space, she quickly placed her arms across his lower stomach and his chest, grabbing him and holding onto him as she flung him up and back down again.

"You're flying, Superman," Bo yelled, watching as her son's face became one of goofy excitement as he was, indeed, flying.

Placing his fist in front of him, just as the real superhero, Ethan aimed his hand to indicate where he wanted Bo to "fly" him. Taking the cues instantly, Bo turned left and made a b-line towards her wife, who was still cowering behind the chair. Getting in close, Ethan swatted at his mother's hand softly, and Lauren made an exaggerated move of throwing the rock away, making it skid across the floor and rest at the opposing wall.

"Curse you, Superman! You've foiled me again."

Ethan began to make a trumpeting sound, the apparent theme song to when Superman saved the day, and Bo took the cue to set him down softly onto the floor.

Both females had to hold back smiles as Ethan placed his small fists to his hip in a triumphant stance and smiled at his blonde mother.

"It's off to jail for you, Lex Luthor!"

"Oh, I deserve it, Superman. You have won again."

"And to my trusty sidekick, Supergirl!" Ethan turned to his brunette mother behind him and smiled widely. "Without you I wouldn't have been able to defeat the villain."

"If only to help out the most amazing superhero of all time," Bo said, her head bowed slightly as she showed respect to her son.

"And don't you forget it," Ethan said, his smile broadening as he watched both his parent's faces contort into surprise.

"Well- uh- Lex Luthor, I think we should teach this superhero what the word humble means," Bo said to her wife, who had gotten to her feet, and winked.

"Oh yes, Supergirl, I think you might be right." Lauren winked at her wife and they both looked at their son.

Opening their mouths and slightly screaming as they both rushed their son, they picked him up quickly, Ethan laughing, smiling, and screeching as they did, and fake body slammed him into the couch. Bo, who had gotten hold of him first, turned with him in her lap so that her wife could get to him. Tickling his sides, while Lauren tickled his stomach, the whole family continued to screech and laugh for the time since.

Superheros had a time and a place for everything, Bo reminded herself as she remembered the excitement her son held on his features when they were playing. And she would always remember it in the future.

_fin_


	4. Visitation

"I just don't think it's the best thing to visit Aife," Bo Dennis whispered her mother's name furiously after lowering her voice an octave. She didn't want the playing children in the kitchen with Aunt Kenzi to hear her though the gypsy girl's head bolted up at the whispered name. Damn supersonic hearing, Bo thought as she looked over at Kenzi and tried to smile.

"Bo, it's your mother. She deserves to see her grandchildren."

"Have we forgotten the good ol' hand to hand combat she made her own _daughter_ go through?"

Lauren sighed as she folded one of their daughter's shirts. "That was a long time ago, Bo. She's different now."

"No, she could relapse into who she was any moment. I don't want Charlotte or Ethan in that environment even for a little bit."

"It's your mother," Lauren repeated, putting the folded shirt down and placing her hands in her lap as she stared at her wife. "You should tell her how your life is now, that you're happy, and that anything she did to you is in the past. That you love her. You're not going to get much longer with her, I suggest you take it."

Bo watched as her wife leaned in, kissed her on her forehead, and walked into the kitchen to discuss the finer habits of eating healthily. The succubus put her hands in her head, trying to listen to the playful laughter of the four in the kitchen, and decided slowly what she was going to do. Hopefully her decision was the right one.

* * *

"She's right in there," a nurse with blue scrubs and a small hat said, pointing toward one of the rooms toward the back.

The adults smiled as they held onto their children's hands, leading them down the long hallway to the room they wanted to go. The way down the hallway Bo kept looking back towards her wife, asking her a silent question if they should really be in the fae clinic with their children, and when she got no answer she simply kept walking. She sighed when they finally got to the opened door and she saw her mother, all of her glory, sitting in a small angled chair.

Sighing then knocking lightly, Aife turned her brown eyes toward the door, and when she saw mutual brown eyes looking back at her she cracked a smile.

"My little Ysabeau."

"Hello mom," Bo said, a slight smile on her lips as she looked at her mother. "Mom, I've brought… my family."

"Did I tell you about the time I held you in my arms and sang to you?"

Bo sighed, what else could she do, and she led Charlotte's hand into her mom's. Walking slowly into the room, leaving her family by the entryway, she knelt beside her mother and placed a hand onto hers.

"Mom, it's me Bo. I'm not a little kid anymore. I have a family now. Do you remember?" She spoke slowly, exact, willing her mother to keep looking into her brown eyes.

Aife placed a cool hand on her daughter's cheek as she looked into her eyes, her own softening just a little. "I remember, Ysabeau." The older succubus smiled kindly and her eyes roamed the room. "Who are these beautiful beings?"

"This is my wife, Lauren, remember? And these are our children. Charlotte," the little girl waved slightly as her brown curls bounced around her head, "and Ethan." The boy smiled warmly, like he always did at people he just met, and waved a little. Lauren's hands were around their upper chests as she held them to her form, but she smiled kindly at Aife as she watched them.

"They're beautiful, Ysabeau. Did you know I named you after my mother? She was a kind woman, my mother. I remember when you were younger, I had to hide you so they wouldn't find you- shh, shh, keep the secret-, but I kept visiting you when I could. In the night… in the cold night."

"Mom? Mom are you there," Bo asked frantically, why was she so frantic, as her mother's eyes wandered from her face and back to the window as she kept repeating the way her midnight meetings with her daughter went. It was often, quite often in fact, that her mother would be cognitive for only a few moments and then she'd relapse again. Bo hadn't been expecting it to be so quickly and she tried not to cry in front of her children or her wife. Sighing and putting her fingers to her forehead, she looked up towards her wife across the room, tears in her own.

"Bo," her wife asked, ready to move to her lover's side.

"I'm fine. I think we should leave now. She's not coming back anytime soon." Bo had had enough experience with her mother to know when she was gone for the day and when she was there.

Before the family could move out of the room, Lauren reassuring that they'd come back soon to see their grandmother, Ethan broke away from his mom's grasp ran over to Aife's side. Smiling gently towards her, he placed his own hand atop hers and smiled as she turned around slowly, her eyes traveling down to look at the hand on hers. Her brown eyes seemed to clear of the mist in them as the boy touched her.

"Hello, grandma," Ethan said after a few moments of silence.

"Hello, angel." Aife smiled, a real smile, as she looked into Ethan's brown eyes. "You may have been born of a human and a fae but you'll be strong. I can feel it."

"I know, grandma. You should talk to momma now, is that alright?"

"Alright, angel." Aife lazily smiled again as Ethan left her, his hands quivering over her hand for a few moments longer.

Ethan smiled up at his mother as he left Aife's side, and Bo had to hold back her wonderment of how her son could have pulled her mother back, but shook her head slightly and smiled down at her boy. She barely registered Lauren move the children out of the room and place her back onto the wall as she played with them.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, Ysabeau."

"I- uh- just wanted to tell you I'm happy now."

"I know you are, my sweet baby." Aife caressed Bo's cheek as she looked into her eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me."

"No, no, mom. You were there, you were."

Aife laughed humorlessly. "I'm not in a fit right now, Ysabeau. I know it's just an innocent lie, but you don't need to tell them to me when I'm here."

"I'm sorry," Bo said, her eyes downcast.

Her mother lifted her chin with her hand and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Just remember me, okay? Have a wonderful life."

"I will… mom."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other, really truly smiled, and they talked for what seemed like hours. After they had talked, after her mother had gone away again, Bo stood up and walked out of the room. Closing the door slightly she walked down the hall to find her family sitting in chairs and playing. She smiled and moved to them.

Bending down to be at level with Ethan she said, "I am so proud of you."

Ethan said nothing, not one thing, he just smiled. Bo kissed him on the forehead and raised her hand for her wife to clap hands together. She would visit her mother again before the end, she promised herself, and she just might allow for her children and wife to accompany her again. The next time they would speak to her, she thought, and it'd be fine.

It'd be just fine.

_fin_


	5. Sex After Kids

"Tell me why we decided to have children again," a very exhausted succubus asked her wife as they lay on the couch together. Bo Dennis' head was laid back onto the couch's back and she massaged her wife's feet absentmindedly as they rested in her lap.

"Because it's very life fulfilling to have an heir to your name. Studies have shown-"

"On second thought, I know why," Bo interrupted with a smile, turning her head to the left to look at her beautiful blonde wife, through half closed eyes, that was laying out beside her. The blonde smiled, her eyes closed, and traced her fingers down Bo's side- the only thing she could reach- in small circles. She looked nice, Bo thought, even when she was tired from the day they had both suffered through.

Ethan had been sick for two days now, a small cold Lauren had told her, and it'd be gone in no time at all. But the boy was only one and a half and he was miserable, his small and cute demeanor that he usually possessed, destroyed with cries and whimpers every few minutes, ordering the attention of one of his mothers. It was bad enough Charlotte, who was only a year older than her brother, was making sure to stay far away from the boy, and refused to help her younger brother unless it was to get him snack or water.

That left the two women to take care of him, even after offering to take Charlotte over to Aunt Kenzi so she would be safe from contracting the illness, and they were exhausted from the last few days.

The brunette looked over towards her wife and tilted her head. "You know you should put your hair like that more often," she said, a small smile covering her lips.

"Like what, Bo," the woman asked groggily.

"Well," Bo said, scooting her wife's legs above her lap and pressing her hip into the blonde's ass, "messy like that." The succubus fingered the strands that fell in front of the doctor's eyes and caressed her cheek.

The doctor raised her hand, massaged her wife's hand with delicate fingers, and opened her eyes slowly.

"I love that."

"What?"

"Every time I open my eyes, it's you I see."

Bo smiled widely, wider than she thought possible, and leaned down to give her wife a kiss. "Why Dr. Lewis, I didn't imagine you to be such a flirt."

The blonde smiled and hooked her hand around Bo's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Before they could press together, however, a resounding wail came from the upstairs room that just so happened to be their son's. Sighing, their noses pressed together and their lips almost touching, Bo looked downward and sighed again. The blonde's lips pressed against her forehead and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and moving around the couch.

"I'll be in bed," Bo said, her hand on the side of her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. Kids didn't do well to encourage sex, she thought sadly as she bore a hole through the wall of the ceiling. She couldn't remember the last time they had, thank goodness for her Dawning years ago or she would be more ravenous, and she was feeling very disheartened. Sighing again, more like groaning, the brunette pushed herself from the couch and made her way slowly up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Lauren Lewis, after putting their son to sleep for the third time that night, yawned tiredly as she walked into her bedroom. Her wife, Bo, was still awake, reading a book that she couldn't make out the title of, and the blonde slowly went over to their closet. Stripping quickly, she wore only a small tank top and pajama bottoms, she sighed as she got into bed and looked over at what her wife was reading.

"Sex after Kids, a guide to work out times to have sex when- Bo was is this," Lauren asked, taking the book away from the brunette and looking through the pages.

"Hey," Bo said, trying to take it back. "It's just a book to help, you know…"

"Yes, Bo, I think I can tell by the title." Lauren tried to hold back a smile as she shook her head, looking through the book absently. "Baby, we don't need this."

"It's been a few weeks," Bo said grumpily, her arms crossed across her chest.

"That's natural when having children."

"Well I don't want it to be natural," Bo pouted.

"I know you're a succubus-"

"It's not about my nature, Lauren. I want to feel you, touch you, hold you whenever I want. I want to be close to you and feel your breath hitch when you're close, and I want to be able to do that for you. But every time we even think about it, we're whisked away from each other, helping our children whom we love. I just… it's just been awhile and it makes me Grumpypants."

Lauren, who had closed the book slowly and looked over at her wife, was looking at her with happiness and love. "You know," She said, "I love it when you're Grumpypants. It gives me some time to make you happy again. And I just love a challenge."

The succubus looked over at her wife, her hands still across her chest, and she looked at the lust in her lover's eyes along with her aura that was spiked off the roof.

"What about Ethan," she asked, looking toward the closed door and then to the baby monitor next to the lamp.

"We've got time," Lauren breathed, her breath tickling Bo's ear, her fingers already tracing small circles on her wife's chest, just above her breasts.

"We've got time," Bo repeated, a smile playing on her lips and her eyes turning an electric blue. Quickly turning over and turning off the lamp, the couple hungrily kissed, pulled, thrust, for the remainder of the night.

Whether it be the god's work or Lauren's skilled doctor business, neither Ethan or Charlotte woke up for the rest of the night.

And the couple was happier for it.

_fin_


	6. The Case

"Bo, if I inject her she could go into cardiac arrest," Lauren Lewis was saying to her girlfriend. The brunette had been pacing behind the doctor for what seemed like hours, though only a couple of minutes, as the blonde tried to get their friend's heart pumping again.

"You have to do something, Lauren! If you don't, she could…" Bo had stopped her pacing, her arm in front of her as she pointed down at the doctor, at the patient she was working on, and when the thought struck her, her finished sentence, she stopped in her tracts. Groaning, Bo began to pace the room again.

They were in a dirty, large and open warehouse that Bo and her friend had traced a known fae criminal to. Once inside, Bo had pushed the small girl out of the way as an onslaught of fae guards came their way. The girl, however, was too stubborn and decided to join the fight, much to Bo's protests. Bo couldn't save her in time…

"Bo, that fae's hand went through her chest and squeezed her heart. There could be some kind of damage, something I don't see; if I do this, she could wake up for a moment but then she'll die in a more painful-"

"Lauren, I will _not _lose Kenzi. She is my heart, Lauren. Please do this!"

After the girl had gone down, after the fae had pulled his hand out of her chest, Bo had gone mad with rage. Her eyes had burned a furious blue and before she knew it, before she could even understand, the whole room of fae began to lose their chi to her. Their life was sucked out of her before they had time to run, before they had time to fight back, and their corpses hit the ground before she could stop herself. Not that she had wanted to stop herself.

Bo had run to Kenzi's side, bent down in the filth that littered the warehouse, and pat her cheek lightly. There was no response, not even a small quip from the gypsy girl, and Bo had had just enough mind left to call Lauren.

The doctor had been working on the case with them the entire time, her medical expertise were required on every one of Bo's cases and she had loved working next to her girlfriend. Loved that feeling of warmth exude from her. But not today. Not right now.

"Please," Bo said, her balled hands to her lips, "please, Lauren. I need you to do this."

Lauren looked sidelong at Bo, only for an instant, eyed the hypodermic needle she held, and back at Kenzi. "I'm sorry," She whispered as she brought her hands above her head. Swiftly and surely, she brought her hands back down and the needle pierced Kenzi's chest. The doctor quickly pushed on the pump and the morphine entered the girl's system.

Almost instantly she awoke, gasping for air, trying to sit up. Her head smacked down onto the ground of the warehouse as she looked up at the doctor.

"N-nice to see you, doc. Did I die just now?"

Bo quickly came beside her friend, and bent down, kissing her on the forehead. The gypsy girl looked up at her friend and smiled faintly.

"Dude, I don't recommend it," Kenzi said, holding up her hand and Bo took it immediately.

"You're going to be alright," Bo said, holding on tightly to her hand. "You're going to be alright."

Alright…

_fin_


	7. Graduation Day

**I do have a lot/a few Doccubabie ones. :3**

* * *

"Look over here, honey!"

"Is she really going to keep doing this?" The boy looked over towards his mother and rolled his eyes.

The blonde shrugged and said, "It's your mother."

"It's your wife."

"Touche."

Lauren Lewis smiled at her son, who was four inches taller than she, and over to her daughter on her other side. They both wore the same apparel with just slight colorings. Charlotte wore white while Ethan wore blue. The long flowing gown-like apparel was loose fitting and she was surprised neither of them had unzipped post celebration. The two had finally graduated high school, now they were real adults, and she was wondering if it was the insistent brunette mother that held them back. It was true, Charlotte was one year older than her brother, but as Ethan had skipped a grade they both graduated at the same time.

Bo had been ready with the camera as soon as the celebration was over, and the two had gotten their diplomas. Disengaging her hand from Lauren's and running up to their children with a smile lighting up her face, she quickly snapped almost a dozen photos in the span of thirty seconds. Lauren had walked up, a smile also covering her features, and handed her son and daughter a bouquet of flowers and kissed them both on the cheeks. The trio had been standing in the heat for what seemed like hours as Bo wanted to get photos upon photos.

"Okay, now unzip and show us your suit and dress," Bo yelled across the field, though she was standing not two feet away.

"You heard her, unzip," Lauren whispered, trying not to laugh as Ethan gave her a wicked look.

"Mom, it's really hot out here," Charlotte complained next to her, "can we please go inside?"

"In a few minutes, Char. Your mother is almost done, okay baby."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked at the lens of the camera, smiling at the last moment before Bo had clicked the shutter.

"Okay, Bo, that should be enough. We wouldn't want the full fledged adults coming down with heat delirium do we."

"Right, right," Bo had said to herself quietly as she ran over to her family. Kissing them all on the cheeks, Lauren on the lips, and she hung the camera around her neck and walked in front of the trio.

Making sure she was out of ear shot, Ethan leaned down and said, "We're so going to get it at home, aren't we?"

"You know your mother so well."

Ethan smiled and stood erect, making sure his mother wouldn't find anything suspicious if she were to turn at any moment. They were in for more pictures, a feast that their blonde mother would cook for them, and more pictures. Flicking his fine blonde hair across his forehead, Ethan smiled to himself at the thought of he and his sister finally graduating. His blonde mother would probably want them to go to college immediately, but it was all good, he still had some time to himself. And it wasn't like his parents could really tell him what to do any long as he was technically an adult now. He knew Charlotte would probably have the same thought, and wondered, with their abilities, if they were going to be made to choose a side. It wasn't like he really cared, and Charlotte was obviously going to go to the light, but it still warranted a thought.

As the family made it back to their home, Lauren and Bo had let them choose what they wanted to do first as they were finally adults. The mother's laid down new ground rules for the children, and they were oh so much more liberating than the prior ones. Ethan tried to hold back a smile as the discussion turned to a close and couldn't help think one, singular, thought.

Adulthood was already turning out to be pretty damn peachy.

_fin_


	8. Passion

"I promise," Bo Dennis had said earlier that night. And a promise was what she was willing to keep. She would stay away from the wolf, stay away from Dyson, because she wanted to be- no, she loved and needed to be with- the woman that had sat beside her. The woman had defied logic, massively so, as she hadn't lashed out, she hadn't told the succubus off for her behavior, all she did was kiss her passionately. Kiss her as if there was no tomorrow. She had been something Bo Dennis had never had.

Vastly mature; sickeningly so, in fact.

And as the night had waned to a close, after the blonde had pushed away her wine glass, the way the woman led Bo up to her loft, up to her bed, and began to take off her clothes. Bo had told her, only once, that they didn't have to do anything, but her words were drowned out by the blonde's mouth clamping down on her own. If Bo were just a tad bit smarter, if she could completely grasp why the blonde was doing this, she would have known it wasn't for Bo herself, but for the doctor. Lauren, the blonde, had been trying to make it known to herself and to Bo Dennis, that the succubus belonged to her and her alone. She wanted to wash away the stain of the wolf from her lover's body. She wanted to prove to herself, just a little bit, that she still had the succubus' heart.

And, the brunette thought as she danced her fingers across the blonde's shoulder, the doctor had succeeded. It wasn't just wild sex, no far from that, it was passionate, love and heart filled. The doctor had caressed the succubus' neck as she trailed her tongue and fingers down her stomach. Had come back up, her tongue still trailing but her hand staying below, as she kissed away Bo's moan from the her skilled fingers. She hadn't given Bo any time after her first climax, as she went down on her with her tongue, swirling around as she reached up to caress Bo's breast. Her fingers had flicked and swatted across the nipple, making Bo cut back a moan with her knuckle flying to her lips, biting on it, and her left hand was wrapped around the brunette's thigh.

Wiping her lips, the doctor had trailed butterfly kisses up Bo's body, her tongue flicking out on most occasions. Finally getting to Bo's lips, she softly pressed her own onto them and brought her hand up the sides of the brunette's neck. Her thumbs had brushed across her chin slowly, and all too soon, they finally disengaged. The blonde had looked into her brown eyes and said nothing, she didn't need to say anything, she simply crossed her thigh over Bo's body, letting it rest in the middle of the succubus' legs, and put her head on her chest. Her left arm was slung over Bo's body and her fingers played gently with her chin.

She had gone to sleep like that, simply tracing small lines on Bo's throat, and yet after such a night, the brunette couldn't seem to reach unconsciousness herself. So there she was, tracing circles on her girlfriend's shoulder, looking up at the whitened ceiling. Wondering how much longer could she make this relationship last. She had tried, tried her hardest, and she couldn't fathom being without Lauren, without her warmth and her charm. The woman was willing to stay with Bo, even with her feeding factor, because she herself wanted to be with her. Could Bo, could she_really_, sleep with other people while still being in a relationship with Lauren? She wanted the blonde, needed her, but should she so easily take her words at full value and not even care about the doctor's feelings?

No. If Bo didn't feed, she would run the risk of one day soon taking chi from Lauren; sucking her girlfriend dry no matter the self restraints she had learned over the course of three years. She _had_ to feed off others. But, as she looked down at the blonde woman sleeping silently on top of her, she thought of what she was really going to sacrifice.

What she was really willing, and probably going, to lose in the process.

With the thought still roiling around in her mind, Bo finally closed her eyes, and fell into a deep and unsatisfying sleep.

_fin_


	9. The Cuteness

"Don't worry, she'll let me keep you," Lauren Lewis whispered into her palm as she walked the long hallway to her apartment door. Opening it, and putting her keys in the bowl by the door, she moved into the house and called for her girlfriend. It wasn't every day the brunette was in her apartment after work, she had finished her own case and was waiting for her girlfriend to get back home, and Lauren smiled as she watched her descended the stairs.

"Hey, babe. Long day?" Bo walked over, gave her girlfriend a kiss, and looked into her eyes smiling.

Lauren nodded slightly and said, "Bo, I'd like you to meet Mr. Albrecht von Haller." Lauren smiled and motioned to her cupped hands.

The succubus raised her brow in question but looked down. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a small ball of brown fluffy, and Bo was about to look back up to her girlfriend and ask what the big deal was but stopped. The brown fluff ball suddenly had abnormally huge, yellow eyes staring back up at her, and she saw sharp little teeth in it's mouth. She totally lost it. "Lauren! What the hell is that?"

"Shh, you'll scare him," Lauren said, covering her left palm over the furry creature, petting him into submission.

"_I'll_ scare _him_! Lauren, drop that thing right now and come over here."

"Bo, calm down. He's perfectly harmless."

"With those teeth? I don't think so."

Lauren sighed and said, "Please calm down. He's not going to tear off an appendage. He eats carrots, that's why his teeth are so sharp. It's a woodland sprite, Bo. They are completely harmless… unless provoked, so please calm down."

The succubus did as she was asked, albeit slowly, and said, "Why'd you bring it home?"

"I brought _him_ home because he didn't have anywhere else to go. He lived on a plant pot one of my assistance had, but they didn't want him anymore. So I decided to take him. Can we keep him?" Lauren looked up hopefully.

"Absolutely not."

"But… Bo." Lauren brought the furry monster up to her face and looked at Bo, a pout on her lips. The ball of fur's big yellow eyes also seemed to pout up towards Bo and the succubus had to sigh in disgust.

"If he eats your fingers in your sleep, I'm not cleaning up the mess!"

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Bo! You won't regret this." Lauren hopped into the air a little, her locks bouncing as she did, and she came over and gave a sweet kiss onto Bo's cheek. Going towards the kitchen quickly, she pulled out a bag full of carrots, and almost ran up the stairs like a girl who finally got her first pet.

"This will so not turn out good," Bo whispered to herself but rolled her eyes and smiled. She liked seeing Lauren happy, and if the doctor thought the sprite wasn't harmful, who was she to go against her word. Shaking her head softly as she chuckled to herself, she ascended the stairs slowly.

Besides, she had to admit to herself, the thing was pretty damn cute.

_fin_


	10. The Reasons for her Love

"Dude, Dyson called me, like, four times!"

"Just tell him I'm busy, Kenz."

The human groaned and said, "I have been! This case is really eating at him, more than I've seen before. Should we be worried?"

"No, just, I'll be home soon and I'll work on the case, okay? Just tell him that."

"Okaaay," Kenzi said, no doubt looking around for some type of food object. "Lauren's going to understand, Bobo. Just tell her how you feel and it'll be fine."

How did the human always know? "Roger that. Thanks, Kenzi."

"No problem," the human said, hanging up the phone before anything mushy could happen.

Bo Dennis pushed the power button on her phone and bent to put it in her boots. Sighing, she drove in silence to her girlfriend's house. Hoping it was as easy as Kenzi put it to make up with her.

* * *

"Bo," Lauren said softly after opening the door to her lover, "this is a surprise."

"I know, I know it is, Lauren. I-I put off the case and came right over."

"You didn't have to do that, Bo." Lauren moved away from the door and walked to her research desk. Sitting down, she began to look through her microscope without a second glance back at the succubus.

She really had done it.

"Lauren, I am so sorry. I should have come by the compound. It's just, this case was really eating up the time, and I thought I could get there. But I got sucked into this time thingy and, please Lauren, I am so sorry." Bo put her hand on Lauren's and the latter sighed and looked up from her microscope.

"It was so important to me, Bo. I just thought… I thought you'd be there for me and my breakthrough."

"I wanted to be, Lauren! I did, I promise you I wanted to. You are the most important thing in my life, and I screwed up. I am so sorry, Lauren."

Lauren looked into brown eyes and she tried not to whimper or cry. Instead, she simply got from her chair and held onto Bo's midsection. Almost as if the succubus was a life raft and was saving Lauren from drowning. Her head rested on Bo's shoulder and she tried not to cry as the succubus, finally and without brutality, explained herself.

"You are the most important thing in my life, Lauren. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts. You're so smart, your kind, your beautiful, and I love everything about you. The way you'll smile when I do something wrong, and instead of getting upset with me, you'll just tell me how to do it right. I love the way you totally geek out on me when we're doing something simple. I love the way your hair falls across your face, and the way you smell right after a shower. I love your big, kind heart. You want to help everyone, everything, and you never take no for an answer. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I love you so much. You mean so much to me, Lauren. And if I ever lost you… I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Bo hadn't realized she had been swaying them in place, and she didn't realize her voice had turned from mid-range, to a whisper throughout her speech.

Lauren slowly looked up at the succubus, her eyes shone unshed tears, and she said, "I love you too, Bo. I don't want to lose you, I never want to lose you."

"Shh, shh, you won't. You'll never lose me, Lauren. I promise." Bo pressed the woman gently against her as she shushed her softly. She would keep her promise, she would never allow the two to ever drift apart. She would try, so very hard, to keep them together for as long as they were alive. And even after death, she would find her. She would never leave Lauren again. That, she promised herself.

And if there was one thing Bo was adept in. It was keeping promises.

_fin_


	11. Bo's Pregnancy

"Ugth, Kenzi," Bo Dennis yelled out of her bathroom to her best friend.

"Not again," the girl said, coming in and seeing the brunette on the floor, her head in the toilet.

"This is the fourth day in a row. What is happening to me?"

"Some might say- ahem- pregnancy," Kenzi whispered and backed a few inches away from the angry woman on the floor. "Hey, it's usually the case."

"I can _not_ be pregnant, Kenz. I can't be."

"If you and Lauren have been trying…"

Bo angrily looked up at her friend. "I did not sleep with anyone else, Kenzi. I just- Lauren and I used the pendant last time and we've got Charlotte now. This wasn't supposed to happen for another-" Bo stopped suddenly and made a face, "Oh god," she said, and puked up her stomach contents into the toilet.

Kenzi made a face and said, "And so what's the problem?"

"Lauren didn't get morning sickness… why am I," Bo asked herself as she put her hand on her forehead.

"That's not answering my question, Bobo."

Bo sighed and said, "It's too soon. We weren't going to try for another baby until Charlotte was a good age. She's only a few months old. What's Lauren going to think when I tell her the pendant worked on both of us, just a delayed reaction?"

"I think the doc's going to be happy. It's a baby, dude. Come on."

Bo looked up at her best friend and sighed, "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Babe, please, I've always been the smart one. Now clean yourself up and get to your lady's house."

* * *

"Bo, oh thank goodness you're here. I just put Charlotte down for a nap. We've got a little time to ourselves. Would you like some dinner? Maybe a-"

"Babe, it's okay," Bo laughed as she held up her hands. Her girlfriend had been getting frantic every time they had alone time, as Charlotte was a very busy child, and even though Lauren was the best mother Bo could ever hope for, she still was overpowered with the work. Bo always tried to be there whenever she could, but her recent cases had pulled her further and further away from her new family.

Lauren smiled and said, "Right, sorry. Would you like some wine?"

"No, Lauren, I can't drink wine. Or beer, or any alcohol."

"Is it for a case? Are you alright?" Lauren's eyes scavenged her girlfriend's body and Bo's heart broke.

"No, I… Lauren there's something I need to tell you." Bo moved Lauren to the island and sat her opposite her. She took a deep breath and began, "Lauren… for the past few days I've been getting sick… every morning. And I didn't know why that could be until Kenzi brought something up. And I've been trying to figure it out and I think the pendant that we used to have Charlotte might have… done something to me."

Bo looked into her girlfriend's eyes and spoke slowly and deliberately, "Lauren… I think I'm pregnant."

She didn't know what to expect from Lauren, how the blonde would react, but her breath hitched as she saw Lauren's eyes begin to shine and her lips turn into a smile. A large, brilliant smile.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant!" Lauren squealed with delight and got up to hug her girlfriend. "I've been waiting to do this for so long. And now that- well let's just-" Lauren cut off and ran from Bo, up into her living area and back down the stairs again. Bo was caught off guard when her girlfriend, her beautiful loving girlfriend, kneel down on one knee.

"Bo, my amazing Bo, will you marry me?"

Bo looked down at the brilliant ring that was produced from the small box Lauren opened. Her breath hitched when she saw Lauren smile so wide. They were really doing this. They were really passing this threshold. Finally.

"Yes, yes I will marry you. Yes!"

Lauren smiled even wider than she was, got up from the ground, and put the engagement ring on her lover's finger. Laughing and hugging, the couple kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. They were going to cross the bridge together. They would do it.

The couple suddenly stopped when they heard a whine come from the living area above them. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Bo stood there as her girl-no, her fiance- left her to walk up the stairs. She smiled to herself as she looked down at her finger. They were together. They were going to get married. They would have a another baby together and it was going to be like the two women always wanted.

They were together forever.

_fin_


	12. The Strawberry Game

"Wait, how does this work again," Lauren Lewis asked as her girlfriend pulled out a saucer of strawberries and whipped cream.

"I can not believe you have never played the strawberry game." Bo came over and placed the saucer down in front of them on the island, placing the whipped cream in copious amounts around and on top of them. Licking her finger when she was done, Lauren noticed her finger spent a little too long in Bo's mouth as the brunette eyed her, and Bo looked down at the strawberries hungrily.

"Okay. The rules are this. The whipped cream is allowed to touch your fingers, that's how you'll eat the strawberries, but if you get any whipped cream anywhere else, the other participant in the game gets to lick off the cream. No matter where it lands." Bo's eyes shone brightly with lust and Lauren sighed dramatically as she tried not to laugh.

"You just made that up!"

"No, no, it's all the rage back in Grimley! Look, see, you have to get it all in and- oop so now you have to- ahem." Bo motioned towards her chest that the cream just happened to fall on and Lauren smiled.

Coming over and holding Bo's neck, she slowly licked the cream off the top of her breast.

"Now that tastes good," Lauren said, coming up and barely touching Bo's nose with hers. "So it's my turn now?"

Bo nodded and tried to calm herself. When she wanted to, Lauren could be pretty damn hot. The doctor took up her position back on her stool and picked up one of the smallest strawberries from the row, that just happened to have the most cream on it. Opening her mouth and tilting up her head, she giggled half way through and the cream fell on her bare thigh and the lithe between her breasts.

"I guess that means…" Lauren eyed her girlfriend as the succubus tried to keep her libido in check. Coming over, she put her legs inside of Lauren's as she stood over her, and she kept her eyes on brown ones until she went down onto the shirt. Closing her eyes and pressing the shirt, which was already skin tight, further into Lauren's chest, Bo sucked the cream from it and made sure it wouldn't stain.

"You missed a spot," Lauren said, indicating her left thigh. Bo chuckled with amusement and bent down onto her knees. Placing a hand on the left and right side of Lauren's hip, she trailed her tongue up Lauren's leg until she got to the cream. Bo moved her tongue in circular patterns, to get all the cream off, of course, and smiled into her thigh as she heard Lauren's breath hitch. Sucking on her thigh, Bo slowly disengaged and bit her lip as she came back up to be eye level with her girlfriend.

Lauren cleared her throat and said, "I-um, think it's your turn."

Bo smirked and moved to her stool. Looking at the many sets of strawberries left, she felt her eyes turning blue from the implications of the game. No sex, just foreplay. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.

_fin_


	13. Too Hard?

"Ready for a little… spanking?" Lauren Lewis came into the room in a very seductive maid outfit, leather and fishnet, and she twirled her hands in her duster. Her lover, who was thoroughly tied down to the bedpost, looked up as her eyes flared blue with lust.

"Oh, my doctor. I really like this surprise," Bo breathed, looking Lauren up and down as she walked into the room.

"Really? I think it's a little strange to be- I mean…" Lauren cleared her throat and continued with a very lust filled voice, "I think our little succubus needs a little cleaning out." The doctor winked at Bo and came to sit on the bed. Pushing Bo's legs apart, Lauren grabbed her feather duster and trailed a line down and up Bo's regions. Twirling it around her breasts and back down, just before, her sex.

"Lauren, I-"

"Shh, shh, shh," Lauren said, hitting Bo lightly with the wooden shaft of the duster. "You don't get to speak."

"Yes-" Lauren smacked her with the shaft again, "ma'am," she finished and grinned as Lauren laughed and swatted her inner thigh again.

The blonde let go of her duster and clawed up and down Bo's legs as she breathed warm air on Bo's sex. The succubus moved her hips upward to try to capture Lauren's mouth but the doctor quickly raised her head back up every time.

"You don't get it," Lauren brushed a finger through Bo's wetness and the succubus shivered, "until I say so." The doctor smirked again as Bo's eyes shone blue. She was just about to go down on her girlfriend but poked her head up quickly and said, "I'm not being too rough am I? I'm being completely appropriate?"

"Yes, Lauren. You're doing fine," Bo said through gritted teeth. She didn't know if it was just an act or if her girlfriend was teasing her further.

"Okay." Lauren's blonde hair was the only thing visible as she was about to start up on Bo's sex. Bo felt her tongue quiver just before touching and she braced for the sensation, but before it got to her Lauren's head popped up again and she said, "Do we have some type of safe word or something? I feel like we should have a safe word so I don't hurt you."

"Lauren! It's fine," Bo almost yelled. The anticipation was killing her and she just knew her girlfriend was playing with her. (The sad part was, Lauren really wasn't playing and she genuinely had these questions.)

Lauren nodded thoughtfully and went back down. This time, her tongue and mouth clamped over Bo's sex and the succubus moaned. For the first time having her hands tied, so she couldn't restrain Lauren under her as she usually did, it really was taking it's toll on her and she loved it. Biting her right bicep she moaned as Lauren made her reach climax. It was faster than she had liked, but if she knew Lauren…

The doctor poked her head back up and said, "That was entirely too soon, succubus. You must be punished." Flipping Bo over slightly, so she laid on her side, Lauren began to playfully slap the brunette's ass with the wooden shaft of the duster. After a few jabs she flipped the duster so the feathers brushed against her ass instead. Bo held back a stream of small laughter as she was tickled and waited for Lauren to continue her maid role play.

The couple would play around for the next few hours, and after Bo was thoroughly exhausted to the point that when Lauren had laid on top of her, she could barely muster the energy to wrap her arm around the blonde's shoulder. She would pay the blonde back in kind sooner rather than later. And oh was it going to be fun.

Bo thought of all the ways she would tease Lauren, of how she would ask her unnecessary questions before going down on her, and watch as her face contorted into impatience. Bo smirked to herself as she lay with her maid, and soon they both fell into a deep sleep.

_fin_


	14. Eight Legged Freaks

Bo Dennis was having a very fun time, though she thought it far from fun, reading one of her girlfriend's anatomy research books. Well Bo made it appear as she was reading, but really she was just skimming the pictures and reading every other word that had less than twelve letters. Bo was had just turned to page thirty when she heard a very loud, guttural scream resounding off the linoleum walls of the bathroom. When Bo had gotten to her feet she heard a thump come from the bathroom, and she bolted up the stairs immediately.

"Lauren," she yelled, opening the bathroom door and seeing her girlfriend's blonde hair splayed out on the floor. Her legs were bent over the bathtub and her face shown one of fear. Bo quickly brought a towel over and covered her girlfriend's body. "What happened, babe?"

The blonde pointed frantically to the bathtub, her legs jerked from the tub's side and splatted on the floor. Her eyes shown fear and Bo stood up immediately to see what she was pointing at. Bo wished she had her dagger in hand, but she had left it downstairs, and she ripped the curtain back and peered downward. Peering across the white flooring, Bo saw a small black shape crossing it slowly. The water was impeding it but it kept moving nevertheless.

"Um.. babe? That's just a spider."

"Get rid of it," Lauren squealed, moving the towel around herself as she scampered into a standing position. She moved far away from the tub and she hid behind the small standing cabinet she kept her soaps in.

"Oh come on, it's just a little spider. It's not going to hurt you."

"Not going to hurt me! Bo, do you know what spiders can do to you? T-t-they have neurotoxic venom that can paralyze, or kill ten times the size of it's body. A-and do you know if you're bit your body could go into shock and kill itself. They're evil. Spiders are evil. Evil! Please, please, get rid of it, Bo."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Bo looked back down into the bathtub and sighed. Picking up tissue paper from the stand, she quickly bent down and covered the spider's body. Hiding it from view, she turned and walked out of the bathroom, and walked down the stairs to the front door. Opening it and moving out into the open air, she quickly placed the spider down into the dirt.

"Be free oh tantalizing spider-friend. I'm gonna have to kill you if you come back into the apartment." The succubus watched as the spider got it's baring and moved quickly into the bushes. Smiling to herself she folded the tissue and dropped it into a trash can.

When she entered the apartment again, Lauren was dressed and her hair cascaded down her face and shoulders nicely. Bo quietly came up behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"Spider is all gone now."

"Oh god, thank you, Bo."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I've always had this… fear of spiders. It's- I don't really want to talk about it."

Bo turned her girlfriend around and looked into her eyes. "That's just fine." Smiling she said, "I've got a spider-free movie just waiting for you. And I'll pop up some popcorn," Bo said as her girlfriend smiled.

"Thank you, Bo." Lauren smiled again and moved to the couch.

The couple would be there the rest of the night. Lauren would have forgotten her fear of the eight legged arachnid and would snuggle herself into Bo's side. She would tell Bo of her irrational fear, some day, but that night she slept in Bo's arms, unafraid of any type of creepy crawly in the house.

She was safe in Bo's arms.

_fin_


	15. Trust

"What do you mean Lauren was in the army!"

"Uhh sugar pop?"

"No, Kenz, what aren't you telling me? When did Lauren tell you she was in the army?"

"Well, uh, she didn't actually tell me she was in the army, I sorta… filled in the blanks." Kenzi popped the Popsicle in her mouth. One look from her best friend made her roll her eyes and continue, "It was when you were all hyped up on parasite goo. Her and I were making the cure and she… sorta let it drop. I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"That was almost two weeks ago, Kenzi. You didn't think to tell me?"

"Bobo, calm down. If Lauren didn't want to tell you then I'm sure there's a totally acceptable reason. Dude, where are you going?"

"To get answers." Bo Dennis ignored her friend as she called her name, and walked briskly outside and to her car. Driving silently to her girlfriend's apartment she didn't wait for the door to open when she barged in

"Bo, what?" Lauren came down the stairs, her hair was in disarray and Bo wondered if her girlfriend was sleeping.

"Kenzi told me you were in the army. Is that true?"

"Bo, you drove all the way to my home to ask me about my past?"

The succubus huffed a little, she didn't realize she was breathing heavy and said, "Y-yes!"

Lauren shook her head slightly and closed the door. Walking over to the island, she motioned Bo to sit opposite her. Bo complied slowly but surely.

"I need you to know that I don't owe you anything," Lauren said, looking into Bo's eyes. "I want to tell you but I don't owe it to you. Coming into my home this late and demanding something of me, that's not okay, Bo. Okay?"

"O-okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Okay." Lauren leaned back and smiled a humorless smile. "What do you want to know?"

Bo took some time to compose herself then asked, "Were you in the army?"

"Yes I was."

"You were… a doctor?"

"Yes."

"How did you transition from being a doctor in the army then to the Congo with-" Bo cut herself off before she mentioned Nadia but Lauren knew instantly.

"That's a bit complicated. Let's just say when I met Nadia after going to the Congo, I was no longer in the army."

"But how-"

"Bo. You don't tell me everything about your past, and I don't ask. Please honey, please don't make me answer all of these questions."

Bo was caught off guard and closed her mouth. She was going to ask why Lauren had kept this from her, such a large part of her life, but if Lauren didn't want to answer, she wasn't going to press it.

"I'm just… glad you told me what you did. Thank you," Bo said, looking up at Lauren again and smiling. "I didn't know what to think and I'm glad you trusted me to tell me. Say, does that mean you know how to make pipe bombs and how to shoot a gun?"

"Um, yes. I know how to do those things."

"That's pretty hot, you know." Bo winked and Lauren laughed.

"I'm sure I can make something else pretty hot…" Lauren leaned in for a long kiss and played with Bo's hair. Any thought of finding out of her girlfriend's past escaped her as they kissed. She loved that Lauren could trust her enough to answer the questions that were put to her. If only a few. Just for that night, they could be happy and oh so hot.

As the couple made it to Lauren's bedroom, they spent the rest of the night together making things extra, extra hot.

_fin_


	16. Nerd Lauren to the Rescue

"Dammit Bo, I'm a doctor not an alcoholic!" Lauren Lewis replied with glee as her girlfriend walked through the door.

"And I think that's your limit. No more for you." Bo carried the human to the center of her apartment and gently laid her out onto her couch.

Lauren had been drinking alone in the small time bar, that was walking distance from the complex the human lived in, before Bo showed up; not that she knew Bo was going to show up. The succubus had been training nonstop for her Dawning and, sadly, that had meant little time for Lauren. She hadn't even known Lauren had been drinking herself into oblivion every night until she couldn't find her after her training. Combing the area and finding the bar, Bo quickly found her sitting in a very small booth tucked into the wall.

After finding her and picking her up, the human was very reluctant to go, Bo had half dragged, half carried her back to her apartment. It wasn't until they had gotten safely indoors did Lauren start quoting some of the more famous cultural favorites.

"You may not have been able to carry my burden, but by hell did you carry me!"

Bo would have asked what the quote was from but she shook her head and went to get Lauren a glass of water.

"Babe, don't try to get up, okay? Just lay on the couch for me. Why were you at the bar anyways?"

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Bo came over and sat in the crook of her girlfriend's body as the human hunched on the couch. Handing her the drink she smiled sweetly as Lauren touched the side of her face tenderly.

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." Lauren gave back the glass after taking a small sip and turned over, facing the couch back and sighing into it. "I'm tired. I think it's time for Nerd Lauren to take a little nap."

"I know you are, baby. I know you are." Bo smiled and brushed her girlfriend's hair until Lauren's chest rose and fell in languid rhythms. Brushing her lips across Lauren's chin, Bo sat up and stared down at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Numbing the pain for awhile will make it worse when you finally feel it. And I promise, babe, I'll be here when you finally feel it."

_A promise is a promise._

_fin _


	17. Dark Bo

**A/N:This was my first, and probably last, full dialogue piece. I just wanted to do something different and experiment with my writing a bit. Very short, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't make me punish you."

"Bo… please."

"If you leave my side, I'll have to punish you. It's dangerous out there and only I can protect you. You know that."

"I wouldn't need protection if you hadn't killed the light and dark elders. Bo, please, you're hurting me. Let go of my arm… please."

"They had to die, don't you see? They had to die. That's the only way I can protect you. Claimed humans are terrorists under _their_ law, not mine. Why are you so scared of me?"

"Y-you threw the fae into anarchy. You treat your best friend- remember Kenzi, baby-, Dyson, your grandfather, like dogs. Like your pets. Kenzi and Trick, servants? Dyson to be your plaything you hit with a whip? That's not you, Bo. Baby, that's not you."

"If they didn't have my protection, they would all be dead. Kenzi would be dead. Trick would be served up on a platter to the dark for his crimes long ago. Dyson- ha- he would be dead ages ago too; a wolf without a clan or king, please. I protected them. _I'm _protecting you."

"Bo, my arm, please you're hurting me. Stop squeezing, please, please- ah!"

"I'm sorry, I had to punish you. You can't leave me. You can never leave me. There there, open your lips, that's it… There, you see, you're all better now."

"P-protect me yet your hurt me."

"You had to be punished for trying to leave."

"Will you also whip me as you do Dyson? Will you leave grotesque marks on my back like _he_- the Ash- did? Is that what you've become? Ah-"

"Don't make me hit you again. I am _nothing_ like that pig and you will never compare me to him again. Do I make myself clear."

"Y-yes…"

"Get cleaned up. You're going to be my date tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"To kill the remainder of the elders, of course. I've got a special surprise for all of them. Just you wait."

"I can't wait, Bo… I can't wait."


	18. Slow Dancing

Lauren Lewis was sinking cozily in her cushions when she realized she was just getting to the bottom of her glass. Granted, she shouldn't have gotten the first couple of glasses, but to hell with it, she was celebrating. She had finally gotten a break through on her study of cardiovascular disease and genetic epidemiology and she was figuratively over the moon about it.

Her girlfriend, Bo Dennis, had gotten her call to come to the fae lab but it turned out she was a little too busy for Lauren.

So here she was, drinking alone in her apartment as she sank deeper into her cushions with soft music playing in the background. Getting up and filling her glass again, she came around the island and stopped. Smiling to herself and putting down her wine glass onto the island, she moved to the center of the floor- between the kitchen and her sofa- and pushed her fingers into her soft hair.

Humming gently to herself she began to rock back and forth, moving her body to the soft rhythm she was making and to the soft music in the back. Twirling around slowly, her right hand traveled down to her stomach as her left played gently in her hair. She remembered how Nadia, all the time, had asked her to dance. How they would melt into each other as they swayed to the music. Her smile widened.

"Why, doctor. Care for a dance?"

Lauren gasped as she turned sharply, her hands dropping down to her sides. Her breath hitched as she saw her girlfriend standing in the door, her head resting on the doors inner panels.

"How- ahem- how long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes," Bo said, coming inside and shutting the door slowly. Turning around she began to speak as she came closer, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your breakthrough party. I know I should have and I'm sorry. Just, the case and Dyson and-"

"Dyson… right." Lauren bowed her head and smiled gently.

"Lauren, hey, it's not like that. It was really important to him and-"

"Oh," Lauren cut in yet again, "oh I see. Important to him. And my research isn't important?"

"Hey, I didn't say that." Bo was close enough to touch Lauren's arm and she stroked them warmly. "I should have been there. I'm sorry."

Lauren stood there for awhile before she said, "I know, Bo." In her mind she was roiling over the fact that in her two scientific breakthroughs following her girlfriend's Dawning, she was "too busy" to care to come to both. But she couldn't get into that now. She just wanted Bo to be by her side. To dance. All she wanted was to dance.

"Just dance with me."

She let Bo bring her into her body, and was just a little happy when they started to sway. Bo's feet moved around and suddenly they were twirling. Almost like they were flying. Lauren smiled as Bo put her lips to her hair and kissed.

"Hum that tune again, babe. It was really pretty."

"Oh?" Lauren had forgotten Bo heard and began to hum slowly. It was the tune she hummed also when she was with Nadia. When she had asked for Lauren's hand saying a quick, "Milady" and twirling her in the middle of the floor. Lauren loved those moments. Loved being with Nadia.

And now. Bo.

As her tune came to end, and Bo had slowly stopped swinging her gently around, they both stopped but only for a little while. Looking at Bo as they stopped swaying, the brunette smiled and said, "Here, step on my feet."

Lauren, caught off guard asked dumfounded, "What?"

"No, it's fine. Stand on my feet."

The blonde looked warily at Bo but did as she said. Stepping up, it was good she was barefoot, she looked down at Bo and was surprised the slight height difference a small shoe could give her. Bo smiled up at her and kissed her nose.

"Okay, now hold on."

Bo began to move them around again, this time even slower to accommodate Lauren's position, and smiled as Lauren's eyes lit up for the first time that night. As they swayed, Bo thought of her own tune and started to hum, the succubus really did have a good voice, and smiled as she saw Lauren smile slightly.

A real smile.

When they were done, when they had danced for what felt like hours but was only for a few minutes, the couple disengaged from themselves and kissed softly.

"Come up to bed?" Lauren asked a smile covering her lips.

"Romance will get you everywhere, my doctor," Bo said, grabbing Lauren's outstretched hand.

And for that night, any doubt Lauren had in her head about Bo's neglect of her was forgotten.

Just for that night.

_fin _


	19. Finger Painting with Momma

Lauren Lewis hummed quietly to herself as she stirred the pasta she was cooking for dinner. Holding out her palm and shaking a few drops of salt into it, she splayed her fingers and let the soft pellets sink into the noodles. Hearing giggling and screeches of joy, Lauren turned and smiled. Her wife, Bo, was teaching their child how to finger paint for the first time. It was adorable, Lauren had to admit, as the brunette would dip her finger lightly into the red paint and push it gently on the paper.

Their son, on the other hand, would take all of his fingers, dip them into the paint, and make a downright mess onto the thin paper. Bo would laugh as he did so- he was only four for goodness sake- and draw over his markings. This was why Ethan screeched in joy and he began to draw small lines over Bo's defined stick-figure.

They had become increasingly louder as Bo flicked red paint onto the back of Ethan's hand, and the child in response took a handful of green paint and threw it at his mother.

Paint dripped down Bo's chin and chest and she laughed wildly before flinging herself at her son, tackling him into a tickle hug and making him accidentally fly green and blue paint onto the floor.

_Thank god for washable paint._

The two would have gone on forever if Kenzi hadn't entered the domain and yelled something about how jealous she was of her feet. The Russian girl had bought yet another new pair and she was coming over to the laughing mess on the ground to show her best friend, but stopped dead as a stray line of paint hit her shoes with a _splat_.

Kenzi turned her gaze down, her eyes wide and her mouth open in horror, as she looked down at her new ruined boots. "Don't freek out, don't freek out," She said to herself as she stared at her feet.

"Relax, Kenz," Bo said, trying to hide her laughter, "It's washable paint."

"Washable… right…" Kenzi stumbled over to the island and took a seat. Her head in her hands with distraught over her new shoes.

Lauren tried to hide her smile and turned back to her cooking. The pasta was boiling nicely and she poured the steaming water, and the contents, into a strainer. She heard her wife grab Ethan into a tickle hug again and didn't try to hide her smile. The doctor loved these moments. Even with Kenzi here, it was a good one. Her wife, her Bo, was playing with their child they had conceived together, and as a first memory, she thought it was a pretty good one of the activity.

Turning the stove off, Lauren grabbed a couple plates out of the cupboard.

"Wash up for dinner you two," she said as she put the hot food onto the plates.

"Aww, can't momma and I have a few more minsies, mommy?" Ethan cried, still unable to pronounce minutes correctly.

Lauren looked behind her and said with a smile on her face, "Of course sweety. But remember the longer you sit there the faster your food will get cold."

Ethan's face scrunched up into one of defeat, looked at his momma and flicked a small line of green paint onto her arm. Smiling, Bo grabbed him, lifted his shirt and blew on his stomach, as she carried him into the bathroom to wash up.

By the time they arrived back out into the kitchen, Kenzi was already demolishing her second bowl, and Lauren had eaten only a third of her plate.

As the two sat down at the island, Lauren couldn't help but notice how much she loved the individuals at the counter top. She loved every one of them.

"Dinner is served," Lauren said under her breath as she smiled. She really did love these moments with her family.

And she would continue to love them as long as she lived.

_fin_


	20. The Bill

"What do you mean I was supposed to pay it?" Bo Dennis spoke harshly down the stairs.

"Bobo, I _never_ pay the bills!" A small light came bouncing up the stairs and Kenzi's face was almost visible by it's glow.

"Help me find the other candles." Kenzi flashed her own around the room, opening the small cases to produce more candles. Lighting three of them, another for Kenzi and two for Bo, they retreated downstairs. "We need to work out a roster for things like this. One month you pay, one month I pay, so things like this," Kenzi pointed around her as they sat on the couch, "won't happen."

"Or maybe you should do the things I ask you to before they shut off the power again," Bo griped, opening a small candy bar.

The two friends sat in silence as Bo munched on her bar and was caught off guard by a small knock on the door.

"Bo," a very appetizing voice rang out.

"Lauren?" Bo called, running to the door and opening it.

The doctor smiled at Bo but looked behind her and said worriedly, "Where are the lights?"

"Oh.. um…" Bo tried to think of something to say but Kenzi interrupted.

"Someone didn't pay the bill so we're sitting here with wax rollin' down our fingers! Why don't you come in and join us."

Bo looked daggers back at Kenzi, who turned and hid a smile, and looked back at Lauren. "Is there anything you needed?" As she ushered the doctor inside.

"I, um, just came to get my… bra." Lauren blushed as she whispered the word and Bo's face turned high into surprise.

"Right, it's up here," she said, barely acknowledging the embarrassment of the moment. Bo took two of the candles from the table, giving one to Lauren, and they walked slowly up the stairs as not to trip.

Finally reaching the room the women split up, looking for the discarded bra Bo had put somewhere in the room. Without much time passing, Bo made her way to Lauren's very delicious looking body and put a hand on her mid-section.

"You know, I've never done it by candle light before," Bo purred into her lovers ear.

"Oh?" Lauren's eyes raised in question and she turned, putting her arm carefully around Bo's head to not burn her with the candle.

The couple kissed passionately but Lauren pulled away, pain on her face.

"Ow- ow!"

"You okay?" Bo's eyes showed compassion and Lauren looked up, wiping her hand with delicate fingers.

"Yes, Bo. The wax, it was dripping onto my hand."

"Mood officially ruined." Bo looked behind Lauren, grabbing the woman's bra out of the almost closed dresser. Raising it up to her, Lauren smiled, and Bo moved to the stairs.

"You know, it doesn't have to be ruined…" Lauren bit her lip playfully as Bo looked back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Her eyes burned with lust as she walked over. "There's always time for new experiences."

"I agree. Maybe you shouldn't pay your bill next month either." Lauren's eyes twinkled.

"You're on."

_fin_


	21. The News

Lauren Lewis and her girlfriend were trying for months to achieve pregnancy. They had gone to the doctors, fae and human the like, they had gotten Lauren's body on a regiment of supplements- not that she wasn't already taking them- and they had prayed to whatever god they could.

So after the first four months of no results, the couple's excitement turned to hesitance, then to disbelief, which turned finally to sadness. Bo had told her doctor she could try to produce a child first but Lauren had waved her off, holding back her stricken tears, and said nothing. Bo knew her girlfriend thought she had failed the couple, failed to produce an heir, but the brunette tried to comfort her any way she could.

In a last ditch effort, Bo had taken Lauren to the Dal to try to get her in a celebratory mood, and had ordered them both a drink. It had been weeks since they went out into a public setting and Bo saw her girlfriend's anxiousness. Instead, she just tried to keep her calm and happy, smiling her way every few minutes, telling her it was okay.

When a man sat beside Lauren by the bar, Bo didn't say a word, and instead drank a few sips of her beer and looked sidelong at him. He looked harmless enough and when he asked a sudden question, Bo listened intently.

"So how far along are you?" The light fae merman said, looking at Lauren expectantly.

Lauren looked at him warily, but calmly and said, "I don't understand…"

"Oh, you didn't know, you're pregnant," the man said as he felt along Lauren's stomach without permission. "We merfolk can sense these types of things." The man smiled innocently towards Lauren and finished, "Well, I hope you have a very easy pregnancy. And I can't wait to see the little guppy running around this place soon. We always need more children."

Lauren watched as the man sauntered away, and she looked over to the alcohol she had been ready to consume. Looking back at Bo, who was already drinking, she shook her head slightly.

"Well," Bo said, trying to keep her voice leveled- her excitement was growing inside her but she couldn't express it fully here- "that explains all the weird sandwiches you make late at night."

"We're- we're going to have a baby," Lauren whispered, unbelieving of her own words. She looked into Bo's eyes and she squealed, "We're going to have a baby!"

"Here, here!" Trick shouted, holding up a glass and the entire Dal roared with applause. They may have been fae, and she was only human, but a child was special to bring into the world and even they knew that.

Lauren lept into Bo's arms and kissed her girlfriend passionately. All the work, all the time they put into it, finally paid off. The sadness, hesitance, and disbelief were instantly forgotten as the couple kissed. Finally disengaging, they looked at each other, love in their eyes and hearts.

"We're going to have a baby."


	22. Perfect Pretty Science Delectable Barbie

Bo Dennis and her doctor-friend rarely talked about their pasts. Actually, they _never_ talked about them. Bo barely knew anything about who the blonde was when she was a kid, and even less about Lauren as an adult.

So when Lauren had drunkenly whispered how she had always wanted a very specific toy as a child as she lay on Bo's bed, asleep after a long day at the lab, the brunette's mind started to reel with possibilities.

The first time Bo had heard Lauren talk about the toy in her sleep, she had dismissed it, thinking it was random sleep talk. But when Lauren had said it again, and then a third time while drunk, Bo knew she had to find it. It didn't deter her when she looked online that the production of the toy had been canceled very early on, right after it was manufactured, in the '80's and it was practically a collector's item.

The succubus scavenged, even asking Kenzi for assistance, in old collectables stores and ancient relics. But nothing could be found.

It wasn't until Kenzi brought a Brownie home that she finally got some headway. Asking the Brownie, Mumphert was his name, Bo only had to wait a matter of hours before he found it.

Bringing it to her with a smile on his face, he gave it to her without any hackle over prices or vows. Bo had smiled at the Brownie and immediately gone to Lauren's apartment, hoping the blonde was there and not on lock down at the lab.

Thankfully the doctor was, and she smiled warmly yet tiredly as she opened the door to Bo's smiling form.

"Hello, Bo," Lauren said, opening the door wider for Bo to enter.

Hiding the package behind her back, and then moving it to the side so Lauren couldn't see it, Bo came into the apartment and turned again, smiling wider at the doctor. "So, I have something important for you."

"Oh?" Lauren eyed the brunette, questions forming in her eyes.

"I think I got the right edition, I searched- you know what, it doesn't matter. Here," Bo said, pulling the boxed toy from behind her and holding it out to Lauren like a peace offering.

Lauren's eyes widened as she looked at the label, the package, and she looked up at Bo quickly before taking it gingerly from her hands. Holding it up to make sure it was real, Lauren whispered, "Oh my god… is this really the Perfect Pretty Science Delectable Barbie! With detachable books and other accessories. How- Bo, how did you find this?"

Bo shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I found it, and now it's yours. You've always wanted one, right?"

"Yes, ever since I was a kid. My mother always said, K…" The blonde looked up at Bo, smiled and continued, "She told me I couldn't have one because it wasn't right for a girl to think about science. She wanted me to be purely medical."

"Well, now you have it." Bo smiled.

"Now I have it," Lauren repeated, caressing the toy's plastic wrapping. Bo smiled and moved toward the door, ready to leave Lauren alone with her memories but the doctor caught her and said, "No, I want you to stay. I mean-" she dropped her arm, "please, would you stay?"

Bo smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

The night was spent in laughter as Lauren had pulled out the barbie, showing a confused Bo all of the special features, and the consumption of wine. The two women talked all night and when it came morning, they slept in. Thankfully Lauren wasn't needed in the lab and Bo's case could wait just a few more hours.

If only to spend a little more time with the woman she loved. And that Perfect Pretty Science Delectable Barbie.

_fin_


	23. Halloween

"Ween, ween, it's Hal-ween!" Ethan yelled, running around his mother, a tiny hand trailing across her legs to steady himself as he ran in circles.

His tiger outfit Lauren had chosen for him somehow turned into a deathly looking punk-zoned zombie and the blonde sighed internally as she looked down at him. Kenzi had destroyed any normalcy in the household and Lauren was a bit annoyed. Ethan looked gruesome as the four year old pranced around her legs and Charlotte looked no better.

What was supposed to be a pretty princess soon turned into that of another zombified corpse, and the pink outfit turned into red.

Thankfully enough, Bo had decided to forgo the transformation and allow Kenzi to be the head zombie of the two rascals that ran around her gleefully as she walked into the house.

"Whattup?" She said joyfully as the two zombies ran to her. "Dude, you're getting crazy big, what's the deal."

"You say that every time, Aunt Kenzi," the two children said together.

"Well it's true." Kenzi came around the corner and found Lauren in the living room. She said a quick "Sup" and dropped the sack of oils and paints onto the counter. She eyed the children and called Charlotte to her, ready to fix up her make-up.

Lauren left her to her work and went upstairs to find her wife. Coming into their room, Lauren found a very sexy cat-fae putting black oil on her nose. Sneaking up behind her, she wrapped her arms around her wife and purred in her ear.

"Mmm I like this costume."

Bo turned and smiled, her nose nicely black and in the shape of a cat's, and said, "Well doctor, go big or go home." She looked down at Lauren's costume and a twinkle came into her eyes. "You put shame to the other princess'. So… beautiful." Bo leaned in for a kiss and Lauren returned it.

"Did you know Kenzi is turning our children into little monsters?"

"Oh, come on, Lauren. They love Kenzi."

"And that's completely fine, but does she have to make them so grotesque? Bo, please."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and said, "Babe, do you realize we're not exactly in obscure costumes either. I mean you're a beautiful princess and I'm a sexy cat. Do you see where I'm going here." Lauren deflated, defeated, and Bo put her arms around her. "The other kids are going to love them. That's all the rage nowadays. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Yo, lady lovers! It's getting a little dark out, we goin or what!" Kenzi yelled from the stairs.

Lauren looked up at Bo and smiled. "You promised." The women left the room, extending hands to their children who had bags in their hands, and walked out into the warmth of the evening.

* * *

"Dudes, mad props," Kenzi was saying as they entered the house again.

The night was a good one, Lauren had to admit. The men and women that opened their doors to the smiling children had gasped, cheered, and asked who had made their costumes and that they had given them frights and shivers; praising them for their horrifying states. Bo and Lauren had hung back, hands clasped, and watched as Kenzi would bend down a little ways to talk to Charlotte and Ethan as she led them to the doors. The Russian girl would coordinate who would ring the doorbell house after house, keeping any and all fights under control, leaving Lauren and her wife to calmly watch from the sidelines.

Every house they had come back from, Ethan would smile a toothy grin and show his parents the remnants of his bag and the new candy that was placed there. Lauren and Bo would smile at him, patting his head softly, and he would run along up to Kenzi and his sister. They had made a circle trip around their neighborhood and soon they were back where they started, entering the house, with their bags filled to the brim.

As they entered the house, Kenzi was congratulating them on a job well done, that the packages were secured and she couldn't wait to rip into the candies. Somehow, the girl had gotten the door-openers to give her a few pieces here and there.

_Well, she _was_ a con-woman._

"You may all have three pieces," Lauren said as they had dropped the contents of their bags onto the floor, separating them in neat piles according to the name of the candy and size.

"But mommy!" Her children said in union.

"Yeah, mommy," Kenzi echoed with a face that read 'dude, chill out, it's Halloween'.

Lauren smiled and said, "Fine, four pieces. But that's final."

The children, and Kenzi, yelled excitedly. Lauren moved to Bo's side and sighed into her as she wrapped a hand around her arm, pulling the blonde tighter towards her. Bo quickly kissed the top of her wife's head and smiled.

The night was spent with the children looking over their candy, trading it with each other to get better ones that they liked, and fun, ruckus laughter. Lauren had let her children eat well past three pieces and she said nothing when Kenzi had thrown Bo a piece of candy and then one to the blonde.

Lauren smiled at her family, a small smile, but it was there. They were hers and she was theirs. This had turned out to be a _very_ good Halloween and she loved it. Next year, she thought, she would have to get Kenzi to come back and dress up her children. She loved it when her children laughed and smiled and decided then and there she would never keep Kenzi from them, as if she would ever try.

Smiling as her name was called, Lauren moved to be with the rest of her family for the remainder of the evening.

_fin_


	24. A Very Doccubus Christmas

"Whoa, back track for like two seconds, Honey- Boo- Boo, what do you mean the doc is staying for Christmas? Christmas is _our_ thing," Kenzi said, waving her arms around herself as she pointed to her best friend and back to herself.

"She doesn't have anyone, Kenz. I thought it'd be very nice for her to stay with us. Her family." Bo Dennis sighed as Kenzi's eyes opened wider as she snorted.

"Look, I'm all for having 'family bonding time'," Kenzi made air quotes as she said it, making Bo let out a harsh sigh again, "especially since I'm sure Lauren's having a very hard time with Lachlan in charge. But this is Christmas!"

"Kenzi, we've had _our _Christmas last year. Lauren's coming and that's final. If you don't shape up…" Bo glared at her best friend and the human looked away quickly.

"Fine, whatevs, but if she ruins it." Kenzi shook her head as she got up,moving to the stairs.

"She won't!" Bo shouted towards her. Kenzi's arms flew up in a mock peace sign and she was out of sight. "She won't," Bo said to herself.

* * *

"What is this?" Kenzi said, taking off an ornament from their second-rate Christmas tree.

"That," Lauren said, coming over as she smiled warmly, pointing at the ornament, "is the famous physicist, J.J Thomson. With his research into positive rays he helped in the discovery of isotopes, which helped him discover the invention of the spectrometry. He also discovered the lightest-known atomic particle. Which is the electron," Lauren added as Kenzi's questioning face looked at her like she was crazy. Lauren stopped pointing, putting her finger into a fist and having her arm fall down to her side, as Kenzi stared.

"It's not going on the tree," Kenzi said, handing it back to Lauren. "His face creeps me out. Bifocals, really?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Bo said, coming from upstairs.

Kenzi retracted her hand with the ornament and said loudly, "Oh, Lauren! I love it, I'll put it right in the middle of the tree because it's _so_ awesome." Kenzi smiled widely and laughed as she looked over at Bo.

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked over towards the stairs. The brunette was wearing an enticing v-neck, much like the one she wore, and a plain pair of jeans. She looked beautiful.

"I'm just gonna… go set my hair on fire." Kenzi walked past Bo, hitting her butt slightly, and walked up the stairs.

The two women were alone and Bo came over, looking at the tree.

"Well, it's not the best looking thing in the yard, but I think it'll do."

"It's beautiful." Lauren looked over and said, "I… haven't had a tree for a very long time. Ever since- it's just been a long time." Lauren smiled and Bo melted.

"Well uh, if you look up, I think you'll like the surprise."

Lauren smiled slightly as she looked up. Above her, she hadn't noticed it before, was a small green plant. Lauren's smile widened and she said, "Did you know mistletoe is actually a parasitic plant that grows on things like apple trees?"

"Shh," Bo whispered, moving into Lauren's personal space, "lets just forget about the science _just_ for a second."

Their lips pressed together nicely and Bo brought her hands to press against the middle of Lauren's back. Lauren brought her hands to Bo's face and spun them in her hair. Biting a little onto Lauren's lips, sucking the spot to make it soothing, then up to the blonde's teeth. They smiled into each others mouths and Bo wanted the kiss to last forever.

"Don't mind me!" A loud yell came from behind them and the women disengaged and turned quickly. Kenzi stood at the bottom of the stairs, a pained look of forced distraction and uninterest on her face.

The women looked back towards each other and smiled shyly. Lauren cleared her throat and moved to sit on the couch, leaving Bo by the tree.

The night was spent in a better state, even Kenzi began to laugh at Lauren's science jokes, and the three women stayed up well past midnight sharing Christmas stories and presents.

In Bo's mind, this was one of the best Christmas' she had ever had, and she hoped the same could be said of Lauren's. Looking up toward her, she smiled brightly and Lauren returned the expression.

This really was the best Christmas they've had in awhile. And they promised each other they would do so again the next year. The three women smiled at each other one last time before they all fell asleep on the floor of the living room.

_The best Christmas ever indeed._

_fin_


	25. The Bath and the Interruption

Bo Dennis allowed her girlfriend to rest her head on her chest as the steaming water soaked around them. It was pointed out to her that they had never taken a bath together, and Bo had pulled Lauren almost immediately into the room, drawing the water instantly.

The two women had just gotten in and the water, and bubbles, were warm around them. Bo kissed the nape of Lauren's neck as she lay on her, and she was rewarded with a soft moan.

"We should have done this ages ago," Lauren drawled out, raising her arm from the water and gently reaching behind her to touch Bo's.

"I agree." Bo reached down and connected their hands together and closed her eyes again. She didn't know why she had never taken a bath with Lauren, it wasn't like she dreamed of doing so with a little extra curricular activity, but the couple had never gotten a chance. It was either fighting underfae, fae-fae, or humans. They could never just… relax.

As the couple lay in the tub for what seemed like hours, Bo opened her eyes and felt her core ache. Looking down at Lauren, she bit her lip and moved her free hand a little ways under the water.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, as she felt the succubus caress her breast.

_Must it always be about sex_, Lauren thought sadly as she felt Bo play around her stomach area. Her hand was traveling further down when the footsteps of none other than Kenzi came from the room, barging into the bath area with little regard for manners. Secretly, Lauren thanked her.

"Holy shit balls!" Kenzi yelled as she came into the room. She must have thought Bo alone and came to tell her best friend something important. "Wow, um, you guys just sit there. I didn't see anything. Yeah, I'm gonna go." Kenzi turned to leave and Bo called out to her, obviously upset the mood was ruined.

"You've already seen it, Kenzi! Thanks a lot." Bo leaned herself back onto the porcelain and pouted.

Lauren looked up and smiled. "It's okay, Bo. We can just relax for the rest of our bath."

The succubus looked down at Lauren, still pouting and said nothing.

As the bath came to a close and Bo looked down at a sleeping Lauren, the human had gone to sleep almost instantly after Kenzi had left, she smiled to herself. The bath had been a good time, even if Lauren and her hadn't done anything. She placed a quick kiss on the doctors neck and roused her from sleep.

They would have to do this again, and the next time, Bo wouldn't be so forgiving.

_fin_


	26. Not What it Seemed

**A/N: The end of S03, Bo had still been in the Dawning and the black smoke transported her out of it. Bo is relieved that her and Lauren's relationship is still intact and that she had never left to work with Isaac. (Because it may be confusing if you didn't know what the prompt was. Nope, there is no maybe. Even I got confused when I read it before reading the prompt.)**

* * *

Choking, she was choking.

Bo Dennis' body was being constricted by the black particles of smoke, and before long, it felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything went black around her, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, but all too soon Bo realized she was falling.

Hitting the side of her head hard on the ground, Bo's body felt as if it was going to collapse in on itself, until she felt a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her to lay on her back. Bo didn't have to look up to know her girlfriend's hands as they worked to try to get Bo's eyes open.

"What's- what's going on?" Bo asked, her throat was harsh to her own ears.

"You're back. You've beaten your Dawning." Bo heard Trick as he walked into her line of sight.

"But… Dyson, what about Dyson? He went in as my Hand and-" Bo was caught off by Trick's stare of bewilderment.

"Bo, I'm right here. I didn't go into your Dawning. It was your right of passage, not mine." Dyson was heard as he came and stood behind Trick.

Bo's mind reeled and she looked back up at her loving girlfriend. "We're okay, we're together and we're okay?" She asked feverishly.

The blonde looked at her surprised, and gathered her into a hug, cradling Bo's head. That was all the answers she needed. She heard Kenzi kneel down beside them and gathered all three into a hug of her own.

Bo smiled up at Lauren and she brought her arm around to caress the back of her hair, curling her fingers in the blond locks. Looking up at Lauren, then Kenzi, then back to Lauren she smiled deeply.

Their relationship was still intact, yes Bo would have to mend it promptly, but it was still there. They had never gone on a 'break', they had never left each other in tears. And most importantly, Lauren had never revoked her vows to the light fae and sided with Taft.

They were all safe, all with her, and she would never trade that for the world.


	27. Boxing Gloves

"Bo, I really don't see how this is going to-" Lauren Lewis was saying as her girlfriend led her into the clubhouse and up into her room. The blonde was aware of the giant hooks Bo sometimes put into the ceiling to raise things.

Like her long swing she liked to ride- or put Lauren on and ride- and now as they both entered there was a giant punching bag in the middle of the room.

"It'll really help, Lauren. Now put these on." Bo handed her girlfriend a pair of unflattering boxing gloves and smiled sweetly. The blonde sighed and put them on as she was asked. Bo took up position around the bag and nodded her head for Lauren to begin punching.

Lauren disliked things like this. She had taken a vow to never cause violence on anyone or anything, and so she kept the anger inside. Not that anyone noticed, no one but Bo, and she liked it that way. So when the two women were talking about the caged match Bo was thrown into the previous week, the glint in her eyes was not very welcome.

"If you hit it a few times, I promise I'll take you to bed and totally make up for it," Bo said, snapping Lauren out of her thoughts. That idea held some amazing potential and Lauren sighed as she looked at her gloved hands and then to the bag.

Squaring her shoulders, Lauren disliked fighting but she had some training, she brought her arms in front of her in the common position. Focusing on the bag, she let one fly and it hit a few inches higher to the right than she would have liked. Trying again, aiming for the middle right of the bag, she was satisfied when it hit in the exact spot.

The night was spent much like this. Lauren aiming for a spot, and after she hit it, she would calmly praise herself. She didn't realize the worried look her girlfriend got as Lauren punched harder and faster into the bag after a few minutes. She didn't see how hard it was for the brunette to keep the bag from swinging, even with her extraordinary strength. There was only the bag and Lauren's fists.

Lauren didn't realize how tired she was until she aimed for a spot, swung, and her fist brushed the bag and her body's momentum carried her too far to the left. Swinging around, her leg caught under her, and she was falling. Bo was there to catch her immediately and they stared at each other. Bo's face etched up into a smile of love, and Lauren did the same.

"I guess we'll have to do this more often." Bo said, taking off the gloves from the blonde's hands.

Lauren nodded and said, "About that… bed idea."

Bo growled playfully and pounced.

They would really have to do that more often.

_fin_


	28. The Big Day

It was now or never. The big day.

Lauren Lewis looked out into the aisles as the massive oak doors opened into the chapel. As she was led down the aisle by the man who was giving her away- Dyson- her gaze immediately went to the brunette that stood off to the side of the podium and smiled deeply.

This was really happening.

The smiling faces that glided over Lauren's demeanor were friends of the Fae world, in all honesty, Lauren nor Bo knew anyone in the crowd. The ones that mattered to them, the ones they cared about, were standing beside them up at the altar, smiling gorgeous smiles at the two ladies in almost identical flowing white gowns.

Dyson leaned down to Lauren and said, "You both look stunning."

"Thank you," Lauren said, grinning the hugest smile she had in ages. Well, that's not counting when Bo got on her knee- they were in the middle of a case and had just taken out a type of bug fae, guts were everywhere and then Bo got onto her knee. When she proposed Bo had fallen over as she tried to get down, sliding in the bug's guts, resulting in a hysterical Lauren trying to pick her up, only to have the blonde also topple over into the gunk- that was the day Lauren smiled the greatest. Lauren had remembered putting on the ring and kissing Bo passionately, and many more kisses as they showered together that night, and she smiled as she walked up the small steps to the altar.

Facing Bo Dennis, she smiled again as Dyson stood behind her as ring bearer. The priest began the ritual of bonding, a simple fae involved ritual to satisfy Trick's noble lineage, and then the priest started to read the marriage passage from the Bible.

As he read, Lauren saw nothing but Bo. Her beautiful brown hair as it fell in curls onto her shoulders. The dress that showed off her shoulders and fair skin nicely. The glistening brown eyes. She was going to marry the most exquisite person on the planet, the most lovable, the most kind. And she, Lauren Lewis, had been blessed to find her.

Saying their vows to each other, Kenzi hurried to give Bo her ring, Dyson gave Lauren hers, and they slowly put them onto each other's fingers.

The crowd roared as the two brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bo had dipped her down and Lauren's leg popped up, just like a real married couple.

Married. They were married.

The thought struck Lauren as she smiled and laughed as she turned around to throw the bouquet. Taking a deep breath, she threw it expertly, and turned quickly to see who would have gotten it.

Who else but Kenzi the human, barging in front of the other fae in the room and snatching the bouquet out of the air with an excited scream. As she calmed down she looked over at Hale beside Dyson and smiled feverishly. Dyson patted Hale's chest as they both saw the wink Kenzi gave the man.

Married.

Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis were finally… married.


	29. Wedding Plans

"Why can't we just come back here when the wedding is over?" Bo Dennis huffed as her fiance showed her multiple pamphlets.

"You want to come back here for our honeymoon. Really, Bo?"

Lauren sighed at the brunette as she smacked the pamphlets into her legs. Sometimes, she was just too naïve. Showing her one of them, one of her favorites, she said, "Wouldn't you rather go here? It's a nice beach resort with a ocean view and dinners served every night. Not including dancing, drinks, and games."

"I sure need a drink right now," Bo said, getting up from the kitchen island and rummaging for alcohol.

"Bo, can we please talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about, Lauren? You already picked out where you want to go. Let's stop right here instead of feigning I have a choice."

"What has gotten into you, Bo? I've given you multiple choices."

"No, Lauren, you put everything in this neat little category and expect me to choose one. Well I don't want to choose. I want to come right back here after the wedding, make love to you in my bed, and go to sleep. I don't want to drive some ungodly hour-"

"We'd be on a plane."

"At some ungodly hour, to get somewhere that I don't even know will be fun. Though, yes Lauren, it sounds plenty fun." Bo took a swig from her beer and looked away as Lauren's face contorted into one of shock and then absent rage.

"Fine, that's just fine. When you want to have a grown-up conversation, Bo, you know where to find me." Lauren threw down the pamphlets onto the island and rushed out of the clubhouse, barely remembering to grab her purse from the couch as she went.

Bo sat there steaming, before taking another swig from her beer. She was caught off-guard as she heard a voice next to her.

"She's right, she has given you choices," Kenzi said, coming into the kitchen and looking squarely at her best friend. "I'm not one to call someone out on their shit, but that's pretty shitty."

"I'm really not in the mood, Kenz."

"Well lord behold the succubus is not in the mood! You need to check yourself, because you're about to be married to the hottest piece of ass, besides mine, on the streets this side of nowhere. Who, by the way, loves you, and all your beautiful quirks, to the ends of the earth and back. So what's got your panties in a bunch about picking a stupid, amazing getaway with your soon to be wifey?"

Bo pushed her beer away and put her head in her hands. "I don't know, I don't know, Kenz. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Before you lose the only person that loves you and all your shit baggage, again, besides me, I suggest you get sure. Because, as much as she loves you, not even I would deal with the crap you've been spewing for the past few weeks for much longer."

Looking up at her friend she said, "Thank you, Kenzi. You're the best."

"I know, now go get your Hotpants."

Bo hugged Kenzi tightly before exciting the house, keys in hand.

Lauren opened the door to her apartment promptly as she didn't expect the person standing there. She sighed and offered Bo the chance to come in, which the brunette took, and she closed the door.

"I am so sorry, Lauren."

The blonde looked Bo over and said, "Yeah, well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't heard that more times this week than last." Moving away from her, she sat at her island where she had left a glass of red wine to open the door.

Bo walked over to her and bent to place a hand on her thigh. "I mean it, Lauren. I'm sorry. I would love that beach resort. I would love a nice view of Hell, if it were open. I just want to be somewhere with you, anywhere with you, and I'll be more than happy. We can go anywhere you want, babe, and I promise I will love it." Bo thought she had gone too far until Lauren's facade broke and she saw emotion behind her eyes.

"Really?"

Bo took the sides of Lauren's face in her hands and said, "Really," Before kissing her gently. Pulling away, Bo was taken by surprise as Lauren initiated the next kiss, a longer, languid kiss.

They pulled away and Lauren glanced up to her loft. "Bed, now." Lauren kissed Bo multiple times as they ascended the stairs, her hands teasing Bo's hair as they fell on the bed with a laugh, the soft moans as the brunette kissed down her fiance's body.

It had been ages since they had done this. Bo, being Bo, had been on a brat spree for the past few weeks and Lauren, and their sex life, had been ruined because of it.

Bo bit the blonde's bottom lip and sucked on the spot to ease the pain as her hands traveled around Lauren's body. Before long, both of their clothes were flung in different directions and their bodies were crumpled together, both of their hands in very wet places.

Lauren was good at this, Bo thought as she always thought when they were together, as Bo was coming into her climax. Lauren didn't seem to be anywhere near hers, Bo was off on her game today, so the brunette released sexual energy into Lauren's body, starting with that very wet place.

"Cheating- cheating," Lauren gasped as the energy coursed through her, bringing her to her release as well.

The couple lay there, sweating and breathing hard, as they waited for their bodies jerks to ease and stop. Looking into each others eyes, they kissed passionately. Lauren smiled and went atop Bo, kissing the brunette's neck and shoulders, down to her breast. They would be like this for the rest of the evening, loving each other fully, and soon Bo would decide where they should go on their honeymoon: a cozy little inn that had everything they needed.

Everything was looking up just fine. And for the time being, Bo smiled as her girlfriend found her way far, very far, enough down.

_fin_


	30. Honeymoon

_Hot, hot, hot, hot._

Bo Dennis had to step quickly across the hot sand and, as she came up to her fiance- no- wife lounging in a lawn chair, she accidentally spilled hot sand on her body. Instead of getting angry, Lauren laughed and eyed Bo with the colored drinks.

"Is that one for me," Lauren said, eying the pink one.

"Why yes it is, human lover." Bo gave her wife her drink, with a straw in it no less, and watched as she began to drink. Laying down next to her on the small towel, she looked up a Lauren lovingly. "What do we have planned today?"

"Nothing, if you don't want to," Lauren replied. Looking down she said, "They are having a cheese and cracker dinner tonight accompanying a wine tasting. Or," Lauren began after seeing her wife's face turn to one of childlike disdain, "there's a party on the beach for all those who are drunk."

"The second, definitely the second."

Lauren smiled and looked back at the text book she was reading. This may be their honeymoon, but she was still Lauren the insatiable human doctor, and she was still going to read the biggest book she could find.

The day waned quickly with the couple running from the beach's hot sand and into the small inn they stayed at. Waiting for the beach night to come, they did some very exciting extracurricular activity in their bed and watched TV. By the time the night came, Bo was in bed, naked, and asking if they could stay in that night.

"Isn't the party going on tomorrow night?" Bo asked.

Lauren came across the bed, she also wasn't dressed and a thin sheet hung from her body, and she looked down at her wife. The brunette's back was visible, and the sheet from the bed was loosely draped over her behind. Lauren danced her fingers across her wife's lower back and smiled as Bo moaned.

"Definitely want to stay in." Bo rolled over, the sheet jostling as she did, and looked up into Lauren's brown eyes. "Please, let's stay in?"

"Okay, we stay in," Lauren said, bending down and giving Bo a quick peck on the lips. She moved away from the bed, Bo watching her with both her hands behind her head, and called on the phone for room service. She asked Bo what she wanted and laughed when Bo made a face. Ordering for both of them, Bo could hear nothing Lauren said, Lauren hung up the phone and sauntered back towards the bed.

By the time room service got to them, Lauren and Bo were kissing passionately and both groaned as someone knocked on the door. The brunette got up draped in sheets and answered.

"Aren't you a peach," she said as the service boy looked down and away quickly before wheeling in their cart. The boy looked flustered as he saw Lauren in bed with the sheets over her, and back at Bo. "Oh, right," Bo said cordially as she moved to their belongings. Bending down, she pulled out a ten and slipped it to the bus boy. She said her thanks and the boy left with another look back at Lauren's bed hair and sheeted form.

"What have we here?" Bo asked, opening the silver platter from the cart. A nice assortment of strawberries, peaches, and other fruits designed the opened another to find a full bowl of whipped cream and other toppings.

Looking back at Lauren, her eyes turning from brown to electric blue, she spoke in a hushed voice so filled with lust and want it was all Lauren had in her to not shiver with pleasure.

"This is gonna be fun."


	31. Smutty First Meetings

_It felt good, it felt really really good, but it was also killing Lauren. She knew it was killing her slowly..._

* * *

As Lauren Lewis walked into the very human pub, on the corner of the light fae compound's street, she was extremely tired and in the mood for a drink. She liked to tell herself the reason for coming out was to seem somewhat like a human, even if she hated the incredible prices for one pitcher of beer- it would have given her wallet a break if she simply went home-, and as she sat down at the bar she tried to relax.

She had already been ran into that day, while she was entering the bar, and she would have turned to spit out a nasty remark- something she never did- but the day she had kept her from doing so. A very young, very sick, pixie had come into her lab earlier that day. And before Lauren could even figure out a treatment, the young girl had died. Right on Lauren's operation table. Needless to say, she wasn't in the mood for anyone's problems.

It had been only a few months in which Lauren joined the light fae as a servant. Nadia had gone into a coma and she needed the resources the subspecies of humans could provide. Yet, already, she was weary of it. Weary of keeping her knowledge a secret. Weary of always trying to find things to help these people.

Weary of losing her patients…

Lauren's mind was so jumbled, she didn't see the attractive brunette walk up to her from behind the bar.

"What'll you have, babe?"

_Babe?_

Lauren looked up into chocolate colored eyes. Much like her own. "Um-" Lauren tried to speak, "um, I'll just have a beer, please."

"Coming right up," the brunette said as she smiled nicely at Lauren. The doctor blushed- why was she blushing?- as she watched the bartender saunter away to the beer taps. The bar was low enough to the ground to give Lauren an excellent view of the bartender's behind as she leaned over a bit to get to the taps. Lauren blushed again as the brunette righted herself and came over to the bar.

"One cold beer for a very hot lady."

Lauren wasn't used to be spoken to like this. Either it was with authority and dominance over her, or it was with cruelty and pity, but never, _never_, with admiration.

"T-thank you," she said, taking the cold beer and felt a spark between their hands as they touched slightly.

"Anytime," the barkeeper said, sending another smile Lauren's way, and keeping herself busy with another customer.

The night was spent much like this. Lauren calling the attractive brunette over to order another drink, the barkeeper- after getting Lauren over four drinks- eying her a little too hard, but keeping a brilliant smile on her features. It didn't register to Lauren that it was incredibly late, and she had work in the morning. Trying to get up from the bar, Lauren's foot caught on invisible obstructions, and she was about to go down hard when a firm, yet gentle, hand held her shoulders.

"Whoa, okay, you've had way too much," the brilliant bartender said as she led Lauren out the door. Lauren briefly registered how the bartender yelled out how her shift had ended, and the other barkeep screaming back at her to stay put. There was a name yelled, Bo, but Lauren was too drunk to really comprehend it until she was telling the brunette where her apartment was.

Lauren, despite herself, felt no fear as she was put into the brunette's car, or when she told the woman where her house was. If the woman wanted to kill her, then by all means Lauren would allow it. She had made this a ritual, her ritual, to get drunk every night and stagger back to her apartment. Nadia had trusted her and now she was in a coma. The fae had enslaved her. Patients, small child patients, were dying on her table because she wasn't smart enough.

She wasn't good enough.

And right now, she didn't need a caring brunette dragging her calmly into her house. She needed to drown out her misery. And what way better than to distribute the pain. Making it pleasure and just for that night, she could forget about everything.

Lauren was sure the brunette wouldn't mind.

The barkeep- Bo- kicked the door closed behind them as she brought Lauren into her apartment. The blonde was completely wasted and Bo didn't know what to do. She thought the woman was beautiful, but she wasn't the type of person to take advantage of a drunken one-night stand. Swinging the woman down onto the couch, she was incredibly light, Bo was about to leave before a hand clamped down on her wrist. The blonde, her head still on the couch, was looking up at her expectantly.

"It's okay," she said, her words barely slurred. "It's okay, I don't care," she said again as she tugged on Bo's arm to come down to her level.

Bo submitted. Getting down on her knees, she didn't want to put her full weight on the drunken blonde, she gingerly touched the sides of her face and streamed her fingers through her hair. The blonde moaned and Bo took it as a sign to deepen the kiss, biting her lips and swirling her tongue. The blonde was good at this, Bo thought as she brought her hands around to rest on the woman's lower back and side.

Bo felt a deep want in her core, something primal she had never felt before, and she was about to move away from the blonde when the woman grabbed Bo's hair as she swung her body off the couch. Stretching her legs apart so that Bo was in the middle, the blonde broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Please."

Bo's resolve broke.

Swinging the woman from the couch and into a close wall, she began to devour her with her lips, her tongue. She got the woman's pants down to her thighs and ripped away the undergarment greedily. Her fingers slammed into the blonde and the woman screamed as she clawed deeply into Bo's thin tank-top; the brunette felt marks form on her back from the woman's nails and she bit into the woman's neck, satisfied when the blonde groaned happily.

She started up a rhythmic pattern, the blonde's leg over her arm, her fingers working back and forth in the wetness, the blonde's body falling down and back up again on the wall. Bo nipped the woman's breasts as she ran her tongue down her long, powerful neck.

The blonde's hair began to matte on her forehead as they connected with each other. Her breath hitched every time Bo brushed her sex with her thumb. Bo doubted she had had sex like this before, and found her lips as she felt the woman's folds tighten around her fingers.

The woman came hard against Bo, and the brunette smiled at herself, as she kissed the blonde's neck. Kissing her chin and back up to her lips, Bo felt a hunger there. Some type of weird, unidentifiable hunger. She tried to shake her head but the blonde's lips captured hers there, and Bo couldn't move. She could only think of moving her fingers again in the blonde.

The woman wasn't ready for another round, and when Bo started moving again, she gasped loudly. Her skin was still sensitive and she tried to drown out her cries with Bo's lips and mouth.

It felt good.

It felt extremely good.

Until Lauren felt something she hadn't before when doing such events.

She felt like she was being drained.

Opening her eyes to see the woman in front of her, Lauren had to hold back a scream. The woman's eyes were no longer deep brown like Lauren's, they were burning electric blue with lust.

Lauren panicked.

Trying to get away from the obvious fae- could Lauren not escape the damned fae world- she tried to bring up her hands to defend herself. For a fae to attack Lauren, they would have to be crazy. The blonde remembered the Ash's words when he first put the symbol around her neck, no one could harm her without declaring war on the light fae that owned her. But here was this fae, this beautiful woman, draining her somehow.

Lauren wasn't stupid. She knew there should have been something signifying her essence leaving her body. Some type of stream, some type of blood loss, or anything! But there was nothing, it was as if the woman who was inside of her was taking the heat, sweat, and energy Lauren exuded from the activity.

Like she was feasting on it.

It felt good, it felt really really good, but it was also killing Lauren. She knew it was killing her slowly.

"S-stop," Lauren tried to say, which only came out in a whisper. It was happening too fast, whatever this brunette woman was doing to her, it would be over quickly and Lauren would slip to the ground dead.

The brunette's lips connected to Lauren's throat and the blonde moaned. _No, she shouldn't moan, she had to get the woman off of her. _Lauren tried to move her leg from the woman's grasp, but it was to no avail, the brunette held it firmly in the crook of her arm. Lauren tried to bring up her hand, but the woman grabbed it expertly and slammed it into the wall. She was being aggressive, more so than when they first started this event, and Lauren could see it.

Or she would if her vision wasn't darkening at the corners.

"Please… stop." Lauren felt her thoughts go still as she slumped against the wall. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she would be dead soon if the woman didn't stop. "Please…" Lauren said, the last thing she said, as she fell to the ground.

Bo Dennis watched as the woman in front of her slumped to the ground and suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore. What the hell just happened, she thought as she looked down at the blonde woman who seemed to be knocked out.

"What- what!" Bo was speaking frantically to herself. This had never happened before. Why did the woman… why did she? Bo's mind was frantic as she swept to her knees, holding her fingers to the woman's throat, making sure she was still alive. Finding a pulse, albeit weak, gave Bo hope. The brunette couldn't take the blonde to the hospital, not because she didn't want to, but because it'd take too long trying to find one in the town she just moved to. Instead, she secured the woman's pants around her hips, and picked her up. Laying her on the couch, Bo watched over her as she rubbed her head.

What the hell had just happened?

What was going on?

Bo's mind wouldn't be put at ease until the blonde doctor groggily awoke almost a day later.

She wouldn't find out about any of this life until almost five years later, after running out of the blonde's house after the woman woke up.

Bo would live in ignorance… just a little while longer.

* * *

**A/N:So this actually has the potential to be a full story/kinda full story. Hmm**


	32. A Very Smutty Train Ride

They had been riding the train for less than thirty minutes before Bo pounced.

Lauren was given a much needed weekend to herself, and instead of resting as she planned to do, Bo was at her door with a bag of clothing and hygiene items and a smile on her face. The succubus had bought expensive train tickets to a small cabin she had crashed in when she was running from town to town, and Bo thought it was a perfect time to show it out to Lauren.

So as they boarded their train for a six hour ride to the cabin in the middle of nowhere, Lauren knew Bo was going to pounce sooner or later. She just didn't think it would be only thirty minutes in.

"Bo," Lauren warned as Bo brought her hands to rest on the blonde's upper thigh, her eyes glistening with want, her tongue darting from her mouth as she wet her lips. "Bo, someone might come in."

"Our cabin door locks, you know." Bo said, as she slowly unbuttoned Lauren's pants, sliding down the zipper slowly but surely. "And it's such a long trip."

When Bo's fingers found the thin material under her jeans, Lauren had to bite back a moan. If someone heard her, they would try to come on, and if they came in… Lauren's mind tried to blank out as her girlfriend's hand teased the material and her other hand brought the blonde into a kiss. Bo played with Lauren's hair as they kissed, the brunette biting her bottom lip and licking her teeth, and bringing their lips crashing together again.

Bo's mouth swallowed the very loud moan that escaped Lauren's mouth as Bo- who had gotten Lauren's pants down to her ankles and her underwear around her thighs without the blonde knowing- slipped two fingers into the wetness below. Bo gave Lauren no time to get a handle of herself as she began to move forcibly inside. Lauren opened her legs wider, giving Bo more access, as she brought her hands around Bo's face, bringing her deeper into the kiss as she moaned.

The climax was swift and it tore through Lauren with such force, Bo had a hard time covering up the moan.

They hadn't had any interaction for a better part of two weeks, because of the Ashhole that paraded around like he owned Lauren, and Bo wanted to make up for it. That was why she had gotten the tickets to the cabin. That was why she was going to make Lauren remember her touch, her caress, her smell.

So when Lauren had calmed from her spasms, Bo quickly made the blonde sit on her lap- the brunette stepped on Lauren's pants, making them be discarded on the ground, and pulled off Lauren's underwear- without removing her hand from inside her lover. Lauren gasped at the movements, and tried not to squirm too much. Her skin was just too sensitive.

Bo brought her lips to Lauren's exposed breast, the blonde only wore a tight v-neck, Bo's favorite one, and she could lick and nip at her chest all she wanted. Lauren wasn't having any of it and she quickly dropped her hands and took off her shirt and her bra, practically flinging it across the room as she did. Bringing her hands to wrap around Bo's neck, her body moving so her breast were right in Bo's face, Lauren sat atop the brunette expectantly.

The brunette smiled as Lauren demanded to be satisfied, she loved it when Lauren was like this, and began to move her fingers again as she sucked on her breast. Her left hand wrapped around Lauren's lower back, pushing her further into Bo's hand, rocking her there until she began to breath harder. Lauren hunched over as she grinded her hips into the hand, harder and faster, she needed to reach climax.

She needed Bo's hands around her.

She needed Bo.

Lauren's forehead was on Bo's, her body hunching away from the brunette, only to have themselves connect again in lower areas. Bo moved her own hips, digging her fingers farther inside Lauren, and the doctor gasped. She hadn't realized how long it had really been for her without Bo's touch until that moment. She moaned with ecstasy and clawed at Bo's hair. She scratched at Bo's leather jacket and wished it was her skin instead. But that was for later, Lauren reminded herself as she moved her body harder and faster, things would be so much better later.

Capturing their mouths together, Bo saw Lauren burning brighter and knew she was about to climax. Bringing up her thumb, she rubbed Lauren's sex, and watched and grinned as the blonde came immediately undone. Bo brought her left hand to Lauren's head, shushing her whimpers and moans by pushing her further into herself.

The train jolted suddenly and Lauren's body jumped up and then crashed hard against Bo's fingers. The woman almost screamed with ecstasy.

Bo's lips turned into a wicked grin as she felt Lauren bite into her shoulder, as another moan escaped her, and she busied herself by playing with the blonde locks. She loved it when Lauren got like this. Wanting her and only her. It was the best thing she could ever imagine.

And she was going to make it last for the rest of the week. Oh yeah, she would make it last.


	33. Movie Night: Spill on Aisle Three

Bo had to keep herself from laughing as Lauren sighed with vehemence. She watched as the blonde swiped aggressively at her pant thighs with every step they took back towards Lauren's apartment.

After finally going to the movies, something Bo had wanted to do for weeks, they had settled into their aisle and was beginning to relax, until a very large female came and sat beside Lauren. Lauren watched side long as the woman put her large drink into Lauren's side cup holder, and realized there were many open seats in that aisle. The blonde flicked her hand across her forehead and as Bo put her hand on her thigh, calming her, she looked up and smiled sweetly towards her girlfriend.

Lauren really did want Bo to have a good time, as Lauren took off her very busy work at her home on her monograph of repellant gradients of fae blood compared to human blood. She wondered if she could further her research if she could have many different fae blood types and if she suspended in an isotonic solution with a higher… Lauren rolled her eyes at herself.

No doctery stuff today.

She was here for Bo and she was going to enjoy the movie.

A movie that Bo picked that Lauren really couldn't understand. Before it started Lauren had leaned into Bo and asked, "So if the main character gets his friend to the city in time, the city won't blow up and kill them all?"

"No," Bo had laughed, her warm breath nipping at Lauren's ear nicely, "The main character is in charge of the girl, they aren't friends, and if he gets her to the city in time she can use the codes she has to stop the doomsday device."

Lauren nodded thoroughly and said, "Riiiight." Before relaxing back into her seat. Or as much as she could relax with the woman sitting beside her, sipping her drink loudly.

By the time the movie started Lauren was already fed up with the woman to her right. She leaned further into Bo and felt at ease when the brunette put her arm around her, pushing her into herself. Lauren looked up towards Bo every once in awhile as the movie played and saw she was having a great time. Her eyes were glued on the screen and she had a small smile on her face at the action. Lauren wanted to give her a small kiss, her cuteness was just too much sometimes.

They were half way through the movie when it happened. The woman to Lauren's right was getting up, probably to leave to the bathroom, when she grabbed her drink. But instead of grabbing it fully, her hand brushed against it's side, making it tumble out of the holder and right onto Lauren's crotch and thigh. Gasping, Lauren got up immediately, making the woman backtrack expertly, and looked down at her pants. Which happened to be one of her favorite pairs. The dark soda weighed and darkened the pant leg and Lauren had to keep herself together to not yell at the woman. That was Bo's job.

"What the hell," she seethed, looking over at the woman who was leaving towards the door. They heard the woman start screaming 'Spill on aisle three' as she went and Bo wanted to follow her and say non too politely to apologize. Before Bo could make it past her, Lauren quickly put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Just take me home, please." Bo complied immediately, her fingers on Lauren's back making sure she didn't slip over the discarded soda on the ground, and getting her into her car. By the time she had driven Lauren back to her apartment, the severity of the scene was long over. Bo was trying not to smile at Lauren's scowl as she tried to swab off any excess liquid from her pants.

Getting into the apartment Lauren went up the stairs leaving Bo to lay out on the couch, a smile splayed on her face, waiting for her to come back down. Bo heard water running and Lauren speaking to herself softly. Her eyes were closed when Lauren's fingers danced on top of Bo's abdomen a few minutes later. Opening her eyes her smile grew larger as she saw Lauren in nothing but a very see-through buttoned down shirt and white panties.

"Why doctor," Bo grinned, "I'm really going to make this movie night up to you."

Lauren smiled widely as she kissed and licked Bo's stomach.

This was going to turn into a very fun night indeed.

_fin_


	34. Second Meetings and First Chances

**A/N: Set two days after Food for Thought.**

* * *

"Bo! Surprised to see you," Trick exclaimed as Bo walked into the Dal Riata. She smiled and looked across to him while sitting at the bar. "How is our Kenzi?"

"Good, she's good!" Bo looked Trick over, glad he had asked her and said, "I'm just really in the mood to drink and go crazy. Kenzi has ordered me out tonight and I am going to take it." She almost sang the last few words and smiled as Trick laughed.

"One bottle of Tequila coming up."

Bo was about to ask Trick if he had anything stronger when a sweet voice to her left asked for her. "You got anything stronger back there?"

Lauren.

Lauren was standing next to Bo as she asked the question that was on Bo's mind and she smiled the sweetest smile that made the brunette melt. Lauren looked Bo over and said, "My god you look great. I mean-" She did her signature eye roll, one of the things Bo swooned for, and said, "Ah, I mean, how's Kenzi?"

"She's great. She kicked me out of the clubhouse tonight and told me to have a little fun. Can't keep looking out for her, you know." Bo said, wanting to press her hands through Lauren's hair and kiss her neck.

The blonde smiled as Trick set down a bottle of green liquid. "One of the strongest," he said, chipper as a bird.

"You wanna…" Lauren pointed her body towards the small couch in the back of the Dal.

"Yes," Bo said, a little too eagerly. If Lauren heard her eagerness, she didn't comment on it as she took the bottle off the bar and led Bo over to the couch.

Eight shots later Lauren was almost in Bo's lap and they were laughing madly over a joke Lauren had said five minutes ago.

"And you just let him go?" Bo was laughing.

"Well I could have told him he was drugged too much on morphine and that his butt was hanging out for the world to see, but who am I to say!" Lauren giggled as she took another shot, sliding the glass cup over the wooden table. Bo watched as she swallowed and admired her long throat as it sucked down the liquid.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm?" Lauren's eyes went to Bo.

"Thank you again for helping with Kenzi. I know you could have gotten in a lot of trouble just by helping me."

"Bo," Lauren put a hand on Bo's thigh. "I would do anything for you, you know that. You need me, and I'll be there." Bo smiled at her words and looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Her mind briefly went to Dyson and their conversation just a few weeks earlier. How he had decided so graciously for both of them that they were able to see other people. That breakfast after sex was against the rules. And, Bo's favorite, how there was absolutely no ties to the other person. Bo's mind was elsewhere and she didn't notice Lauren looking at her. She had just said something completely witty and Bo had missed it. Smiling Bo looked up at her and tried to ask what had she said.

Before the question left Bo's lips, Lauren's mouth was hot against hers, kissing her passionately. Bo's first reaction was to push Lauren away, to stop her before Bo could feed, but stopped. She had fed safely from the security guard just a few days ago, safely and cleanly. She could do this.

She could do this.

Could she?

Closing her eyes, she put up every barrier she could think of, and kissed Lauren back. She heard the blonde moan and deepened the kiss. Bo's tongue darted into the doctor's mouth, up across her teeth, back against her lips.

She loved this.

Bo really loved this.

The smell of Lauren was intoxicating, she smelled of vanilla and coconut and a sweet sweet sickly smell Bo couldn't identify. She wanted to smell those forever.

To touch Lauren's skin.

To curl her fingers in Lauren's hair.

To press their bodies together and watch as Lauren would moan into her.

All of this just from one simple kiss.

Bo's hand reached around and grabbed the small of Lauren's back and pushed their bodies closer together. Lauren's calf was wrapped and tangled around Bo's, unwilling to let her get away. And just like that, Bo realized that Lauren had wanted the same thing she did. Lauren wanted them to kiss, to be doing this exact thing, maybe for weeks. Bo kissed harder at her realization and almost forgot herself as she felt her hunger surface. She wanted Lauren, every inch of her, but she wouldn't feed off of her.

She would never feed from her.

Bo had to get away from Lauren before she did anything to her.

Disengaging from the kiss, Bo brought her hands up to Lauren's shoulders, pushing her back gently. As Bo looked into the blonde's eyes, she saw extreme want and a little surprise at what she had done. Because they could tell themselves anything they wanted.

But it was Lauren who had kissed Bo first.

Blushing, Lauren quickly untangled her lower leg from Bo and sat up on the couch. Flicking her hair behind her ears and smiling that smile.

"Ah-" She tried to speak.

"Yeah," Bo said, smiling towards her.

"I think we need another drink." Lauren poured another drink into their glasses.

Bo looked over at Lauren and smiled.

Next time, she wasn't going to be so nice.

She relished in the thought as she clinked her glass with Lauren's.

Next time.

_fin_


	35. Actions and Forgiveness

It had been two weeks since Bo had made love to Lauren, only to find out she was there only because her master commanded her to be.

Bo's blood still boiled.

So here she was, in a bar drastically close to Lauren's apartment, drinking one of her favorite drinks. She knew she shouldn't have chosen this particular bar, Lauren could walk in any moment, but Bo wasn't really in the thinking mood. She could feel the sweet aromas of the sex filled people in the room, dancing extremely close, and she wished she could just forget about it. Tonight was the night to get drunk, stumble stupidly to the clubhouse, and relax. Sure there was booze at the house, but that would mean Bo would have to talk to Kenzi, and the human was already tired of Bo's moping moments.

Taking another swig of her drink Bo was caught off guard as a familiar aura filled the room. One that burned so bright it outmatched everyone else.

Lauren.

Bo's Lauren.

_Shit._ Bo was a grade student again as she turned around quickly in her seat, hunching her shoulders over herself, trying to make herself invisible. Bo didn't realize what she was trying to hide from, Lauren didn't see her as she walked towards the bar far down from where Bo's seat was. Ordering a drink, she didn't look around until the bartender gave her her order. Bo's eyes widened as she saw Lauren's order was a whole bottle of Vodka. She saw no one else with Lauren, and was shocked to think the good doctor would dare think to drink that whole pitcher by herself.

Lauren moved through the crowd easily enough and chose a booth that she snuggled into relaxing immediately, as if that was the seat she always sat in when coming to the bar. She sat at an angle where, if she wanted to, she could still see the bar but also had a wider view of the dance floor, without sacrificing her solitude. Bo could see her face fully, and she knew if she stared at Lauren long enough, the blonde would notice something and look up.

So Bo did what Bo did best.

She tried to ignore Lauren.

The night progressed slowly for Bo, but it must have been fast as hell for Lauren. Bo looked over every few minutes and each time Lauren was scarfing down yet another glass of alcohol and putting her head in her hands. As a doctor she couldn't have found that healthy for herself, Bo pondered as she watched over Lauren.

No, Bo told herself.

No, she was not going to look after Lauren.

But, Bo thought, who would if not her?

Bo hated her weakness when it came to Lauren. It far outmatched even what she felt for Dyson, or any other partner in her life, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Her blood boiled from what Lauren had done, but still Bo found herself eerily drawn to the blonde.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she looked over and saw a tall, brawny guy passing himself into the seat next to Lauren. Lauren, who wasn't looking as she was continuing her tradition of putting her head in her hands after a glass, was startled as the guy touched her bare arm. She looked up at him with confusion and opened her mouth to speak. Bo couldn't hear her, but she knew Lauren was telling him no and to get away from her.

Of course, Bo thought, Lauren would say it so much nicer. If the doc was anything, it was polite and passive aggressive.

Bo's thoughts shifted back to the first night she had met Kenzi. When the creep had spiked her drink and was trying to rape her. A new anger boiled in Bo as she saw the guy try to come onto Lauren, his hand between her thighs, his other arm wrapping around Lauren's shoulders pulling her further towards him.

And everyone just kept dancing. Like they didn't notice the obvious assault right in front of them.

Lauren moved her face from side to side, the universal sign for 'get the hell off', and was shocked more than anything when she felt the guys greasy mouth on hers.

That's it! Bo moved so fast across the room, she barely registered it herself as she pulled the guy off of Lauren, making the bottle and glass on the table crash onto the ground. She glared at him, fully comprehending her eyes that flashed an insane deep blue, and was about to sate her hunger with the man's chi, ready to drain him dry. Before she could, she felt a small flurry of fingers on her arm. Lauren was there, looking up at her, her eyes pleading.

Bo looked back up towards the scared male in her hand and growled, "Get the hell out of here," Before pushing him with such force he catapulted into the table behind him, knocking it down with him. Bo watched as he scrambled up to his feet and ran out of the bar.

And everyone just kept dancing like nothing had happened.

Bo shook her head, she hated men like that, and tried to leave. Before she could even move Lauren was around her, pleading and crying and drunk as hell.

"Bo, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't- I wasn't- I knew it was going there before he even ordered me to, I swear! I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. He didn't order me to love you, Bo. That was me. Bo- I'm sorry- Bo. Please forgive me, Bo. Please- please- please." Lauren wrapped herself around the brunette, her arms holding her up as she slumped, her face practically in Bo's breasts as her legs could barely support her. Bo grabbed the back of Lauren's head, tangling her hands in her blonde curls, and shushed her, telling her it was all okay.

If Bo knew anything, it was that talking to someone who was obviously drunk wouldn't get you very far. And Bo secretly liked this Lauren. Drunk, pressed against her crying, and child-like. She wanted to put Lauren to bed, to tell her it was okay as she kissed up and down her body. But it was too soon to do that, way too soon from the betrayal.

So Bo did what Bo did best.

"Time to go home, my doctor."

_fin _


	36. Breathe

Breathe…

Lauren Lewis reminded herself just as her lover went down on her again. Her mouth rising and falling into Lauren's sex, opening the folds with long strokes, and back to her clit with short sweet ones. Lauren's eyes glazed over, shut with ecstasy, as she dug her nails into the bed post behind her.

Breathe…

It was always like this when she was with Bo. One moment they could be together cuddled under the blanket, and the next Lauren had trouble turning the simplest of actions into reality. Turning carbon dioxide into oxygen, then back again, was one of the simplest functions the human body could muster. Much easier than keeping the heart pumping with red hot blood, blood that flowed faster and freely as Bo's fingers caressed and clawed Lauren's skin around her thighs as she felt her lover begin to reach climax. Lauren tried to keep her mind blank as Bo's movements began almost erratic as she saw Lauren's levels fluctuate, and she tried not to think of anything… sciency.

Breathe…

Lauren's mind went blank as she felt the rush come over her with her release. She was enthralled with such sweet ecstasy she let out a breath, and it took her a few minutes to breathe in again, a sharp and sudden breath that told her she was still alive. She survived another round of the succubus' powers, the hold she had over Lauren's body and heart. Her very soul.

Breathe…

Bo wasn't done with her, she was never done with just one climax, and she moved up Lauren's body. Her tongue flicking here and there, finding every spot she knew Lauren loved to be hit, and over her breasts. Bo's eyes burned with passion as she descended on Lauren's mouth. Flicking her tongue across her teeth, her lips, her speech. Lauren felt it before she realized what had happened. Bo had slammed two fingers deep into Lauren's sex as she was kissing her, making Lauren scream with pleasure. Her scream was muffled by the hard mouth the succubus had over hers, and Lauren was barely aware her lover was smiling.

Breathe…

Lauren's mind was on everything else but her breath as she rocked back and forth into Bo's skilled fingers, her hand, her lover. She tried to think to breath, to say something other than her lover's name, the way she smelled sweet against her sweating form. To untangle her hands from the brunette's hair. To say the three words that she always tried to say during sex. But nothing Lauren could do would matter.

She just had to remember to breathe.

Bo's fingers curled, her thumb playing around Lauren's clit, and moved faster inside her lover. It was mind blowing, impossible, how Bo could move faster than she was already going. Lauren's mind became fogged, disorientated, confused. Nothing else mattered but this very moment. This feeling.

The rush of endorphins.

The crazy flurry of bodies on bodies.

Her toes curled.

Her legs began to shake.

"Bo," she screamed, as she felt the release again, this time harder than her last. She rocked there, into Bo's fingers, as she spasmed and jerked with the climax. They lay like that for a few minutes, entangled into each other. Lauren moaned and muttered as Bo finally took her fingers from inside of her, she felt suddenly empty. She looked up at Bo, the brunette's hair falling in curtains around them, took her face in her hands and brought their lips together. They kissed for what seemed like eternity and finally Lauren released her.

Breathe…

Looking into her lovers eyes, Lauren finally brought the words to her throat, then to her mouth.

Breathe…

"I love you." she said, looking on as Bo's eyes widened in surprise then back into place. _Say something… please…_Lauren thought as Bo leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Breathe…

"I love you too."

_Fin_

* * *

**That's it for the Doccubus fics I've got stored up for the moment. There will be more after I get more prompts, so I hope you liked this plethora of events and stories!**


End file.
